


Close The Distance Before My Eyes

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Drama, Emergency Contraceptives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fist Fights, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Identity Reveal, Incest, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Madness, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Platonic Cuddling, Quickies, Resistance, Robb is a stalker, Sansa and Edric are adopted, Scent Kink, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Woman on Top, heed the tags, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Sansa Storm is just trying to make her way in the world with the support of her adoptive brother, Edric. Leaving an unhappy and abusive childhood far behind, she just wants to find love and happiness in the big, bustling city of Winterfell. One night a terrifying situation turns into a chance encounter with a handsome stranger who seems to be the answer to all her dreams. However, he is not all he seems...or is he something more?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansafeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansafeels/gifts).



> Thank you to sansafeels for this mood board!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153108798@N02/26268023467/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

"Come _on_ , Eddie boy, I need in there! How much primping do you really need to do anyway? You've been in there for hours!"

"Hours? Really Sannie? Aren't we being a _little_ dramatic?" 

Trading belitting takes on their names really did no go for either of them as Sansa banged on the bathroom door again. It didn't work the first hundred times she did it but that didn't stop her from repeating her actions. She knew he could be worn down eventually to cut his princess time behind closed doors in half. Besides, he was going out later than she was tonight so why did he have to hog the bathroom now anyway? Well, because he was her brother and that was what brothers do. Annoy sisters. Thank god she had taken a shower earlier but she needed back in to finish her hair and makeup. Of course she already tried barging in while he was in the shower but he had locked the door and they did not have a key.

"Please, Edric, I would really like to be on time for this date tonight," she wheedled. "This one has lasted longer than a week, which is more than I can say for anyone I've dated in the past year. I don't really want to be late."

She was met with silence and resisted kicking at the door. For about the millionth time since she moved in with him she wished she could afford her own apartment so she could have a place all to herself but she had to admit there was a reassurance of having her brother here like a security blanket. Besides, splitting costs meant they could have a decent apartment in a decent section of town and if she had to give up the luxury of her own personal bathroom for the sake of comfortable living, she was willing to do so.

Still, she needed to get going.

Before she could resume her pounding, the door creaked open and rolls of steam floated out from behind her brother, who was swathed in a towel around his waist and one twisted like a turban on top of his head. His bright blue eyes sparkled as a black eyebrow raised and a smirk painted his pale pink lips. He had just shaved and she could smell the light scent of aftershave.

"So that means it's the little shit I met last weekend, right? No wonder you have to go meet him. Doesn't he know anything about dating? The guy comes to pick up the girl, not the other way around."

"Whatever. After putting him through the ringer he doesn't want to come in here again. He's going to call me once he's in the parking lot." She pushed past him to reach the sink and wiped the steam away from the mirror before scrambling for her cosmetics. "I just don't want him to wait on me for very long."

Surprisingly he said nothing and instead chose to unwrap his head, rubbing the towel over his jet black hair to dry it. It was silky and short in the back, long in the front, and glistened with dampness. How easy it is for men, thought Sansa enviously; they just shake and go, and we women have to pull out all the stops for a date. As quickly as she could she applied her makeup while watching her brother hang up the towel behind them on the rack. He was precise about it and Sansa was thankful he wasn't a sloppy person. Then again, they were brought up in a usually immaculate house and their neatness was less in their nature and more of a required learned trait.

"So which one is this? You've had a string of them so I can't keep up."

"Ramsay." Sansa brushed back her long auburn tresses into a loose low ponytail. The color of her hair tie matched her cute blouse and skirt combo: dark blue. Almost the perfect match to the color of her eyes. "Ramsay Bolton. And really, a string? Most of them have been one-offs. A couple lasted maybe a week. I swear I must be putting off some kind of bad vibe since last year. I haven't had a relationship since Harry. I am getting tired of the dating scene."

"You're twenty-four, Sansa. You have a long way to go."

"And so do you. You're only two years older than me." She stared clanking her makeup items into a large container. "And now you're dating my friend. Such a betrayal. Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Concert. So you will probably be home before me. Unless you stay at dickwad's pad." He grinned almost cheshire-like then, his wide mouth seemingly taking up his entire narrow face. "I would take a bet he won't be coming back and staying in your room tonight."

"It's only been a little over a week, Ed. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A desperate one. I would be, too, if all my dates kept on ditching me."

"Shut up." It was a weak retort, and nothing witty but she refused to have him dampen her mood. 

"Don't worry, Sis. You will eventually find someone who is worthy of you and will go the distance to stick with you longer than it takes for a gallon of milk to go bad. Your Prince Charming could be just around the corner."

"Not if you go scaring them all off." 

"Me?" He placed a hand over his hairless chest. "I have not ran off anyone. You bring them by and I meet them. Look at Harry, you two dated for almost two years. And Joff the Jerk? That was just over a year. Aegon, he was two years, three months, and six days. I try to stay out of your love life, you know that, unless some guy treats you like shit and I find out about it. Even though, you hid how Joff mentally abused you and Harry whored around on you. I mean look, if this Ramsay guy is turning out to be a decent -"

"Yes, he is! So butt out!" She gave him a little shove and a light tug on his right ear. His ears were his only secret insecurity but Sansa didn't seem to think they were too overly big. 

"Hey! Hands off the ears!" He tried to smack her hand away.

"But they are just so cute and big, they are so out there begging to be touched!" For good measure she tugged again, smirking. She always got a perverse thrill over pulling on his ears, even though as a child might have been a little overzealous about it.

He seemed unimpressed with her actions, leaning over so he could kiss her on the top of her head. He was tall, taller than any boyfriend she ever brought over to meet him, and she could see why her potentials were a bit intimidated. At 6'1 and nicely buffed, he seemed to tower over Ramsay which was probably why Ramsay felt uncomfortable. As it was, her new love interest was shorter than she was when she wore heels. Tonight she chose to wear a pair of flat sandals.

"Fine." Grinning, he flicked her ponytail as he left the bathroom, turning right towards his room. "Have fun with Mr. Assface."

"Yeah, well, have fun with my best friend," she shot back in good nature. She honestly didn't mind Jeyne casually dating her brother. She knew she didn't have to worry about Jeyne dating a dick and she didn't have to worry about some stupid girl breaking her brother's heart. Her only condition of acceptance was that they keep anything intimate to themselves. Jeyne always loved to blab about sex and there was no way Sansa would have gotten through any descriptions of Edric in bed without puking. There were some things a best friend did not tell you, and that was on the top of the ick factor list.

Sansa sighed, studying her reflection. Her makeup was flawless and her hair smoothed back from her face. Completely date-ready. She wondered what was wrong with her, why she was always such a jerk magnet. Her brother really had no clue about what she had gone through in dating and sometimes she wondered if she should just give up. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, trying to sort through all the bad seeds, and she was getting tired of it. All she really wanted as to find a man who would treat her well and who would eventually want to start a family with her. She really had no family besides her brother, and even though Edric was there for her emotionally and gave great hugs, she wanted so much more that only a romantic relationship could provide. Maybe she was too traditional - being traditional was so out of style - but she wanted that good and handsome husband, the white picket fenced house, and beautiful children. Maybe the desire, the need and want, was a result of her cold childhood. Yet Edric experienced the same upbringing and to the best of her knowledge he really had no intentions of getting hitched. So maybe it was just her? Edric always had a confidence and sense of belonging wherever he was but she lacked that quality. Her poor brother was left with the task of trying to build her up, make her see her true potential and worth, and because of him she gathered the courage to leave home at eighteen to make it in world with nothing but pretty much the clothes on her back and fifty dollars in her bank account.

Along with no discussions on his feelings of a relationship, Edric also did not seem interested in talking about them being adopted or finding their respective birth parents. She was the one who asked her mother about her adoption after overhearing an obviously private conversation between her and Father. Her inquiries were always met with a stony silence or a simple reply that the records were sealed and it was a closed adoption. In her fits of unprovoked rage, Mother would say she was not worth the money she had paid for her and the same went for Edric as well. All she could glean from her was that Edric was adopted at his birth from a southern coast family and Sansa was a toddler from the northeastern side of the country. Mother's mental state deteriorated over the years and she had committed suicide shortly after Edric left the house at eighteen and never looked back. The two years without him with her in the house was the longest time in her life, even as he kept in touch and saw her on the sly, and she would lie as much as she could to visit him, forever in Jeyne's debt for constantly lying and covering for her. When Sansa turned eighteen and the morning of her birthday she walked out of that hellish overpriced home with two suitcases that held only the essentials, not even bothering to say goodbye to the the man she had called father all her life. The father that liked to grope her as far as he dared and followed her around the house with barely concealed lust in his eyes after she developed into a woman. The father that threatened to leave her penniless if she walked out the door and indeed made good on his promise. The father that died of a heart attack just last week.

"Hey." 

Edric's voice startled her and she turned. He was was leaning in the doorway, dressed in a black _King Tut's Mother_ t-shirt and black jeans. Very concert appropriate. Sansa didn't really care for his music tastes which ran to Indie bands and totally weird crap. Jeyne wasn't much on it either but to be fair Edric got dragged to pop concerts by the both of them.

"Well, what?" Annoyed, she finished primping by smoothing her skirt.

"Are you sure you and loverboy don't want to join us? We still have two extra tickets." Sansa thought there was a hint of hopefulness or pleading there but brushed it off.

"No, thanks. We are just having a late dinner tonight. Somewhere quiet." One thing she had found out, Ramsay was not a fan of noise or crowds. Or Edric.

"Okay, thought I would offer one last time. Enjoy your...dinner. Love ya."

"Love you, too. Make sure to give Jeyne a hug for me -" 

He was already gone before she pushed the words out of her mouth and she sighed again.

Snapping off the bathroom light, she started humming a little tune as she sashayed out towards the living room to swipe up her purse. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself...

 

********************

 

Sansa's lovely dinner enjoyment dissipated and the salmon and wild rice churned in her stomach as Ramsay's Mercedes cruised into the deserted wooded park, his intentions clear when he picked a spot off of the pavement to park beside some trees. It was a beautiful night and had just turned dusk, the stars tinkling with a near full moon. There was nothing but the sounds of birds chirping as Ramsay shut off the ignition and turned towards her, an odd smile on his face. She let him unhook her seat belt but immediately tensed. He must have noticed because he flew his hands up in a surrender motion, as if to assure her his intentions were nothing less than honorable. She let herself relax a little, even as she made another attempt to redirect them to the apartment.

"Um, Ramsay, I can promise you there is no one at the apartment, can we just go back there? We would have more privacy -"

"This is totally private, Sansa. Look around you... nothing but trees and birds attempting to shit on my freshly cleaned car. A perfect time to... talk."

"Okay."

Her voice squeaked a little as Ramsay started smoothly talking about his latest success in his family business and how brutally he and his father took down their competition. Sansa tried to concentrate on his words while glancing around in the dark. It wasn't like she didn't want to kiss him. Or feel him embracing her. But his mannerisms since leaving the restaurant seemed off to her and even though she had attributed it to the wine the shared she still felt uneasy for some reason. Dinner had gone beautifully for the most part, then she noticed Ramsay's gaze drifting from her face to her breasts, lingering longer with every gulp of wine he took. She had seen that look in many a man's eyes... including her father's. Still, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and when he suggested taking her for a drive she accepted, rather than calling Uber or Edric.

God she was a stupid girl. So excited over the fact he wanted a third date that she just brushed away all the signs of him maybe not being a perfect prospective boyfriend. So desperate for a relationship she ignored her Spidey senses and now she started to panic a little, especially when Ramsay's hand reached over to the hem of her short skirt. She should have worn pants or a longer skirt. One that reached her ankles. And closed at the bottom with a drawstring. Or chain and paddlock.

Her purse was lying in her lap. She nodded at Ramsay's egotistical ramblings while passively allowing him to rub the edge of her skirt between his thumb and pointer finger. Discreetly she tried to unzip her purse and reach for her phone. She was going to text Edric their code, their 'hey I need a call to get out of this date' code -

Ramsay suddenly yanked her purse away, flinging it into the backseat and before Sansa could protest he grabbed her wrist in one steel grip while his other hand still clutched the hem of her skirt.

"Sansa, this upsets me. Do you think I have you here to harm you? I do not."

She tried to smile her prettiest smile but fear entered her brain and she was not an actress. So, she tried to talk.

"I - I know that, Ramsay. It is a beautiful night after all and I love looking at the stars. I - I was just going to text my brother to see how his date is going. You know, brag about our wonderful dinner."

"While I am talking to you? How very rude, Sansa." He pushed closer to her, worming over the console. She noticed now how his eyes were so cold and his smile a little twisted. How could she have thought he was a good looking man?

"I am sorry, Ramsay. I won't bother calling him -"

"No, no you won't, I know you won't." Before she could protest his mouth was on hers; hard, insistent, tasting of wine and cruelty. 

"Stop!" She squirmed, trying to turn her face away. "Please, just stop -"

In response he was pressed up against her, somehow, his lips more insistent and his hand pushing up her skirt and shoving between her legs. Wildly there was a thought - _he couldn't really do anything to her in the front seat, could he? Was is even physically possible_? - even as her thighs tightened in a futile attempt to stop his hands which tore at her blouse and pulled at her panties, yanking them down past her knees. His hands were everywhere. He was biting her lip, hard enough to draw blood, and she cried out in pain and terror as she felt his hard fingers reaching her folds. A scream threatened to tear from her throat as she managed to pull her head away, desperately looking out of the window while trying to reach the door handle. Door was locked. Where was the unlock? She only saw a strange blocking of the stars by a brief shadow and she wondered if she was going to pass out -

A loud banging noise assaulted her ears and there was shattering glass bits flying onto Ramsay's back and before Sansa could quite process what was going on Ramsay pulled back from her - no - wait - he was being _dragged_ -Ramsay was yelling, cursing, there was no other sound -

She would have cried in relief and shock but she struggled to regulate her breath and as she watched the scene before her as if it was some twisted dream.


	2. Blue On Blue

Blue on blue, matching her eyes. Blue skirt, blue blouse, blue open-toe sandals with tiny blue roses on the ankle straps. Even the hair clasp was blue, holding back auburn tresses that shimmered in the setting sun. She was serious about this date, so much different than the others. Saturday night was her date night, but this was the first time he had seen her in a flirty skirt, showing off long slim legs elegantly crossed under the table. It was also a later dinner than usual and meant more of an opportunity to escalate things to a new level. The little bastard whom she seemed so enamored with was nothing to write home about but he knew that already. From his seat on the far edge of the Bristo's patio he could thankfully only see the man's back and perhaps he should have thought of changing his seating arrangement but at least from this angle he could gauge her reactions to her date which seemed pleasant enough at first. Presently, however, he noticed her tapping her glass of wine with a long, slim finger. It was the only sign that she was becoming dissatisfied for some reason.

Good. The prick didn't deserve someone good and pure like Sansa Storm.

Robb Stark pushed his own wine glass away absentmindedly and reclined in his chair, reaching up to readjust his nondescript ball cap. The food in front of him remained untouched but he had to order something to make it look like he was just another ordinary customer enjoying a weekend night out. Twice now the server had been by, asking if everything was all right and if he would like more wine. The interruption was an irritant but he responded in kind as best as he could. It was hard enough to strain to hear the beautiful, pale woman speak with all the other patrons at tables separating them but add on the shrill yammering of someone right by his side and he could not pick up any of the conversation whatsoever. 

He frowned while messing with his phone, taking opportunities as they came to discreetly photograph her. She looked too lovely tonight to not capture the moment and besides, blue was well favored on her. Unfortunately her date was not a welcomed sight. This one was strong-willed and not easily driven off like the others. It had been too easy to threaten or talk the spineless hipsters out of asking for a second date but this one was not to be deterred. Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton. Strange little fucker with lifeless eyes and a cocky attitude.Well, Robb didn't really give a fuck what his name was as long as he left the red-haired beauty alone. Which he was not doing even after the threats. He was guzzling down wine and laughing which was nothing of what Robb had planned for him to be doing.

He would have to remedy the situation as soon as possible.

For now, he sat outwardly casual, inwardly seething.

He watched intently as the lines on her face changed slightly and her eyes darted away and swept over the crowded patio. It was a subtle shift that no doubt went unobserved by the troll who dined with her. Robb quickly laid his phone down and turned his head to look away for a moment, only to turn back to see her pushing back from the table, placing her napkin from her lap onto her plate. She was courteous, polite; a very proper lady who had been taught the customs and manners of a formal dinner and executed them with ease, even through the Bristo was a casual joint. Mr. Date did the same and he strained to hear the conversation through the throngs of other voices but also concentrated on reading her lips. 'That is a lovely idea. I love flowers and art.' Flowers and art. Were they leaving to visit Winterfell's newest showcase at the Winterfell Art Gallery? It would make sense if Ramsay knew about her part-time job at the floral shop.

"Miss?" He barked out to grab his server's attention as Ramsay stood. They were leaving which meant he needed to as well. Now. "Miss!"

"Yes, Sir, is there- "

"Here." Absentmindently he handed her a one hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Before she could respond he was up, grabbing his phone and keys. Sansa and Ramsay were now walking away and he could not afford to waste time. He could tell she was tense, unsure, by the way she kept Ramsay at arm's length when they walked, and her gait was faster than usual. Ramsay kept reaching out to touch her shoulder and wavered slightly. Robb knew he had too much wine. Why would she even think of getting into the car with him? He was tempted to approach them, give her a way out, offer to drive her home, but he knew he could not on two accounts. Ramsay would recognize him, for one. And the other? Well, a rushed meeting on a half-abandoned sidewalk was not what he had planned. Everything needed to be just right, just _perfect_ , before he introduced himself to Sansa Storm.

 

********************

 

Robb took a long drag on his cigarette even as his stomach lurched and one hand casually handled a large rock. Perhaps he should not be smoking in the park while lounging up against a tree but he was pretty sure there were no cops around to bust him and it wasn't like he was going to infect anyone's lungs. Normally he would appreciatively take in such an evening as this, the air slightly cool and the sky lit by a full moon's light. But there was nothing to enjoy when he was only about ten feet away from a parked Ramsay and Sansa. 

The Art Gallery had been bad enough. They did not linger and even though Sansa was more interested in the art than her date, she had agreed to go for a drive since it was such a lovely night after all. He knew just by the way Ramsay pressed her to leave that he had something more intimate on his mind. From what he has gathered of her over the course of a year, he knew she would go along with whatever he wanted even if she was hesitant about it. Sansa was a people pleaser; a passive, gentle, and lovely angel in a sea of sex-obsessed demons. She needed a protector, someone who would make damn sure no man could whisk her off into abandoned parks and try to place their greedy hands all over her lithe body. Obviously her idiot adoptive brother was not much of a guardian, or else Ramsay would have already been out of the fucking door. Robb would have made damn sure Ramsay was history, if he was the brother in her life.

It was easy to discreetly follow them, taking a diffferent path in the park to where his car was on the other side of the rows of trees. Thankfully the area of the park was abandoned. No horny teenagers making out, no trendy assholes walking their four-legged children without a poop pag. No health nuts out for a late evening jog. Just him and his angel and the ice-eyed demon with date-rape tendencies.

Exhaling slowly, he craned his neck to peer over the tree. He supposed he looked ludicrous, skulking behind thick bark to spy on a couple obviously up to no good, but there was no one to see and at this point he didn't give a shit if anyone did. The passenger's side faced him from his vantage point, which is really all he wanted to see. Even in the dusk her hair shined through the car window. Unfortunately her face was turned toward her date. He thought he saw something being tossed in the backseat and there was movement. Gritting his teeth and extinguishing his cig into the bark, Robb felt a low roaring in his ears as he saw Ramsay lurch over to her side. He was kissing her, _kissing her_ , touching her; and the frantic, pale hand flying up was all he needed to know as he sprinted forward, gripping the rock in a destructive hold.

It was a blur except the vision of red as he ran around the front of the car to the driver's side, trying the door handle before using all of his strength to propel the rock forward like a battering ram into the window. It took a few slams but the the window shattered, giving him access to open the door and grab at Ramsay's glass-covered back, yanking him off of Sansa in a heartbeat, pulling him out of the car. Before wrestling the stunned man to the ground he caught a glimpse of her, her eyes wide and mouth agape, one hand grabbing at her opened blouse and the other reaching down to pull down her skirt and grapple for her panties that were twisted around her knees. It was a flash, a mere second in his brain but it overtook him as the anger poured out, the fury he took out on the man now beneath him. Ramsay had little time to react before Robb's fist met his jaw repeatedly. It felt good, this release. It was a rush, teaching this piece of shit a lesson he will never forget. Ramsay struggled so he just hit harder. Faster. The blood was everywhere now -

"Stop, oh god, stop, please! Please, don't kill him -"

Her voice. Her shrill pleading still sounded so sweet and melodic to his ears, even as he wondered why the hell would she care if he killed this sack of shit or not. Had he not been here to save her, she would have been raped. Her words angered him more as he gripped Ramsay's head by the hair, ready to slam his head into the ground -

"Please!" 

Suddenly he felt her, leaning in, up against his back, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. She was touching him, pulling at him frantically. Instantly he froze, releasing his grip on Ramsay, who was so badly beaten around the face he merely turned his head to the side and groaned. Her touch. She was touching him, so near to him he could smell her. Her scent of fresh lilies. A faint trace of perfume. Perfume she wore while she thought of the pathetic excuse of a man that forced himself on her. 

He closed his eyes, his heart racing and blood flowing through his body. He could feel it, coursing through his veins, calming yet fierce, maddening yet peaceful. He wanted to lean back into her touch, clamp his hands down on hers and hold her fast, but the thought was fleeting as he stood, staggering a little. She yanked her hands away and moved back several paces as he backed away from a slowly writhing Ramsay. He didn't even see him. Turning, he only saw Sansa, standing shakily, her hands returning to clutch at her blouse. Her eyes flitted down to Ramsay before resting onto him and for the first time, he looked directly into her gaze. It struck him. Blue eyes, deep and dark so much like his own. Eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Thank - ah, thank you, Sir. For -" Her slender neck constricted as she swallowed. She started to bite her lip and winced. There was a spot of blood on her bottom lip. 

The bastard had bit her.

Wordlessly he reached into his back pocket and produced a hankie. He wanted to dab at the spot himself but instead he gestured for her to take it. She did hesitantly, with a small smile, pressing it to her lip.

"Thank you. I - I don't know what -"

"Are you all right?" It came out low, serious. "Did he -"

"No! No, I mean, nothing really happened." She glanced over at her date. "If the police find us like this you will be arrested. You should leave -"

"I am not leaving you alone with this piece of shit." He noticed she was shivering. From nerves, no doubt. He shrugged off his jacket and swept it over her shoulders. The small breeze it created blew a soft wave of her scent into his nostrils and he deeply inhaled, discreetly. "Did you have a purse? A bag?"

"Y-yes, it's in the back - back seat. Thank you for this. I just...thank you so much -"

Snapping into action, he wasted no time in retrieving her belongings, stuffing her cellphone back inside and zipping it up for her. Without so much as a backward glance he motioned for her to follow him while he handed her the purse.

"My car isn't far, just on the other side of the trees. Was enjoying a quiet night with the stars. Got out to smoke a cig and happened to see the parked car. Don't be afraid. I will keep my distance. If you want to call for a ride, you can wait by my car if you'd like."

He knew she would follow him and smiled a little when her gait was actually faster than his. She kept glancing behind her while clutching her purse to her breasts, as if she expected her would-be rapist to be chasing her down, her low ponytail flipping back and forth. He wondered why she always kept her hair tied back or up so much. It was thick, lucious, more beautiful than what most women had. Instinctively he adjusted the bill of his ball cap over his dyed brown hair.

They reached his car, not as fancy as a Mercedes but still a good one. He didn't know what she was doing until she scurried over to the passenger seat of his charcoal grey Charger and scrambled in, slamming the door and locking it. His brow furrowed. She just got out of one situation with a man in a car, why the fuck was she so nonchalant about getting into another one? For all she knew, he could be the serial rapist there was a manhunt for in Riverrun, the city south of Winterfell. Riverrun, the shit hole he hailed from. Now overridden with gangs and crime. His mother was there, living with his crazy Aunt and swarmy Uncle. Robb had no intention of going back there.

He unlocked the doors and slid in, shutting the door carefully, quietly, keeping his head bowed in an unassuming, non-threatening way. It would do no good to scare her off, even if this was not what he had planned at all. He was outwardly calm while his mind raced and his heart beat so loud he swore she heard it. His back and shoulders tingled with the leftover effects of her touch. Sansa Storm, in his car. Vulnerable and sweet, even as he heard her burst into tears. He would have handed her his hankie if she didn't already have it bunched in her fist.

"You're- you're hurt -" she muttered. "Your hands -"

Yes, his hands. His hands ached and throbbed not just from the beatdown they gave but from tiny cuts from glass. He really hadn't noticed before, hadn't really felt it but with her pointing out the obvious -

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I am so very sorry.Here -"

She took his breath away when she leaned over to press his hankie gently into his knuckles where they were bleeding. His jacket fell from her shoulders and she was leaning in so close he was filled with her scent. He could feel her body heat radiating off of her in waves. She was tense, stiff, even as she tried to get her crying under control by concentrating on his knuckles. Yes, something else to focus on. He was giving her the distraction she desperately needed to stop the tears. Like a baby, easily distracted from sorrow and wailing by flashing something in front of her to occupy her attention. Something shiny and bright. No, something dark and bloody.

"It is I who should be taking care of you, with what you just went through." Without thought, his left hand reached over to brush a tear away that had squeezed out of her eye and trickled down her cheek. The line of her cheekbone was sleek, angular yet soft and his fingers lingered even without meaning to. So sweet, so broken, all she needed was -

Her widening eyes met his, her pupils dilating, her pink lips forming a reply that didn't come. Stricken, he reluctantly pulled back but was taken off guard when she reached out to grab his hand with her free one. It was insistent, filled with purpose and she stopped crying. Before he quite knew what was happening she crawled over the console and into his lap, clutching the bloody rag in one hand and his hand in the other. The noise of her purse dropping to the floorboard seemed to vibrate through the humming in his brain. Shocked, he let her fumble underneath his seat for the release lever and he fell backwards as far as it would go. This wasn't supposed to be happening. All of his well-laid plans, all of his tiny steps, every night dreaming up the perfect scenario, the perfect start to their relationship, all of it was gone in a whisper when she gyrated her pelvis into him, her long legs trapping his thighs from moving while she leaned in for a fierce kiss. Panic and denial and frustration almost made him push her off but she was fragile, she was hurting, hurting even on her lips but she braved it to kiss him, a kiss with none of the sweetness he would have expected from her but something conveying her need through her pain. There was no choice but to kiss her back and he did, willingly. _Anything to feel her_. His battered hands smoothed around her face before reaching back and pulling out her hair tie. Her glorious hair spilled down around her and his trembling hands dove into the tresses, healing strands of fire tangling around his wounds. Her mouth so sweet, he tried to be tender, mindful of where she had been bitten, running his tongue over the spot to lick away any blood residue. She was breathing in short little breaths, leaning into him, pressing her body against him.

He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be doing this but it felt too damn good and he was damned if he was going to make her stop. His body ignored any protest and his cock was hard, straining against her unsure, jerky movements. Unbidden, his hands tightened into her hair as his lips left hers, seeking out her neck and she arched it like a swan's - graceful - or did she move because he pulled too persistently on her stands - did it matter once he tasted her skin? He felt her throbbing, pulsating, her blood racing through her veins under the swipe of his tongue and suction of his lips. He felt it then, her hands fumbling madly with his belt and he was stunned into stopping, gasping for air. The unmistakable sound of his zipper almost stopped him cold but then her smooth hand wriggled into his boxers and he almost lost it when he felt her hand encasing his erection. It was a time to protest, to keep her the sweet, perfect, innocent girl he wanted her to be, _needed_ her to be, but instead he groaned and pulled up her skirt, allowing his hand to follow her lead and dip down into her panties. She was bare. _Hairless_. Perfect and delicate and soaked. He smoothed his fingers over her mound to find her clit, small and slick, and began a tried and true motion against her crevices. It was her whimpers, her breathing that overtook him, or maybe it was her hands roughly yanking at his jeans and boxers, exposing himself completely to her. For the second time tonight a man's hands pulled on her panties, but this time it was to the side and it was wanted and she wanted him. Sansa wasted no time in positioning herself on him and sinking down with a cry and he froze, thinking he hurt her. It was then that she stared into his eyes, a fire replacing the river in them, and he could not look away. She flooded all of his senses and he knew this was where he belonged. Nothing would be the same again. He would break all the laws, all the rules, sell his soul to have this. _To have this be his_.

"Don't stop, oh god, please don't stop this -" she begged, breaking their gaze,throwing her head back, moving, riding and he was lost.Buried so deep inside of her, feeling her wet and warm and inviting, it was almost too much. And it was not enough. It would end too soon, far too soon, and he wanted to savor the moment. He wanted more, so much more than running his aching hands over her breasts and down her slim sides, back up again to touch her neck before skimming back down. The ache was no longer from pain but from pleasure. He needed to feel her completely, see her without any barriers. Frantically he pushed up her skirt around her waist and bent her back up against the steering wheel. Enough to be able to watch them move, thrust, watch them as they connected in pleasure. The sight of her bald, glistening pussy clinging around his wet cock - wet from her juices - almost made him explode. No, no no good, this was not good. He was buried in her and it wasn't close enough. One hand on her neck, the other dropping her skirt to find her clit again, just peeking out from the side of her blue lace panties. He was not cumming without her. He wanted to hear her, know what sound she made, a sound only for him -

Each meeting thrust, each quickening rub on her clit brought higher, sweeter little whimpers from her. He felt her chest and neck tighten and he knew she was striving for her orgasm, needing it. She was so swollen, so wet his fingers were drenched and his cock felt like it was buried in a torrent stream. As tight as she was, he felt her become even more constricting on him and suddenly he reached for her, pulling her flush up against him. His hat fell to the side as her fingers sought his curls, pulling, as she bore down on him even faster, seeking his lips. He drank from her, lost in the feel of her and she pulsed around him, crying out into his mouth, clawing into his scalp as she came. Her cries made him cum inside of her even as he thought he should pull out -but he didn't want to and she didn't make him - and he pushed up as far as he could go, holding her tight and fast against him, his arms nearly crushing, eliciting a shocked gasp from her as he threw his head back against the headrest, waves of pleasure making him oblivious to anything but the feel of him filling her up with his seed, the feel of her pressed into him. He couldn't suppress his low groan any more than he could have prevented this encounter from occurring. 

A moment, another moment. He looked at her, her lips swollen from the bite and from kissing, her hair tousled. He meant to touch her face but she swallowed audibly, her breathing regulating, and she moved away, disengaging from his cock so quickly he winced, still hard as a rock. Cool air surrounded him, instantly drying her secrections and the loss of warmth was disappointing, but nothing compared to the expression on her face.

Regret, horror, disbelief, guilt.

She tumbled back into the passenger seat, reaching down to adjust her panties before frantically grabbing her purse. Robb hastily stuffed his cock back in into his clothes and zipped up, looking around for his hat. Finding it, he secured it into place and tried to keep his face passive at the sight of Sansa clutching tissues to wipe between her legs. Wiping him away. Well, it had been awhile, it was a lot, and she hadn't helped matters by being so wet. Those flimsy panties weren't going to hold anything leaking. He shouldn't feel insulted, he shouldn't feel anger. She had just fucked a stranger without using a condom after being saved from a potential rape. Of course she wasn't going to process it. Still, he felt it. The connection. The chemistry. He knew she must have felt it, too. The car was permeated with the scent of arousal. He guessed she had never done something like this before, not even once in her life. No, this was not Sansa Storm, was it? Yes. _This was her. This as him_. It was unnatural but natural.

"I - I want to - thank you for - saving me from my boyfriend. He had too much to drink and I - I should have not agreed -" She balled up the soiled tissues and threw them in her purse, not looking at him, pulling out her phone. "I - I can call a cab, or Uber -"

"Let me just take you home." He kept his voice gentle. "I won't follow you to the door or ask to be let in. You are already in my car and I think I proved to you I am not going to -"

"Okay. Um." She paused, sneaking a glance at him before looking down, shakily pulling out her phone. She pressed her thighs together while she passively buckled up. "Two hundred Renick Drive. Please."

Robb tensed and his jaw locked.

"Got it." He barely registered the ignition starting and realized before he knew it they had left the park, careening along a main strip. Sansa remained quiet, her fingers flying like crazy over her phone, sending and receiving texts. She would stop to peer out the windshield but made no effort to talk or look in his direction. 

"I'm Robb Stark, by the way." It felt strange to introduce himself. "Moved to Winterfell just over a year ago to accept a job here." He paused, waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, I'm - I'm Alayne Stone. I've lived in Winterfell all my life. Well, just outside Winterfell in Red Fork. More of a pass-by than a town. Ten minutes and we're in Winterfell." It was the most she had said to him yet. "I moved into Winterfell when I turned eighteen."

"Must have been intimidating, being on your own at eighteen." He tried to keep his tone non-committal but it was hard. She lied to him about her real name. Lied. After what he did for her. After what they just did in the front seat of his car. She could not be honest with her name.

"Well, not really. My brother was already set up. It was easy just to move in with him. Of course that was over six years ago and I'm still hanging there."

As if she realized she was saying too much she suddenly became silent, her fingers gingerly brushing against her neck where he had sucked color to the surface and stared out the passsenger window. He thought she breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled over to the curb in front of a house. There was a car parked in the driveway and Robb knew it was Sansa's brother's hunk of junk pickup truck. He frowned but flung the car in park, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Oh, no, please. You've done enough. Thank you for - um, everything. I'll - I'll see you."

"Take care, Alayne. I hope you can put tonight behind you."

"I hope you can, too, Robb. Soak those knuckles. I'm forever in your debt. Thank you again." Surprisingly she kissed him on the cheek before exiting his car, running up the driveway. The reason for her run came out of the house and embraced her into a hug and she buried her face into her brother's chest. Robb wondered what she had texted Edric Storm. Even from where he sat he could read the man's body language; he was worried. Before the man's attention turned to him Robb pulled his hat down and drove away, his chest feeling heavy. He needed a cigarette. Badly. Maybe a shot of whiskey or vodka. A bottle of wine. Anything.

Her scent was everywhere. Through the hustle and bustle of the roads on a Saturday night, he could only hear one thing: Sansa. Her voice pleading him to stop beating Ramsay. Her voice begging him to not stop. Her climax, her breath. He could still feel her tight around his cock, feel her body pressed against his.

So beautiful, so false.

He knew that house. Jeyne Poole lived there. Jeyne, Sansa's most frequent confidant.

She had lied to him again..

Looking down, he spotted his crumbled up hankie on the passenger seat lying on top of his coat. He grabbed it and brought it to his nose. It smelled lightly of blood. Her blood. His blood. Their blood together, intermixed. _It was even more intoxicating than her perfume_.

Robb smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sansafeels for this... always giving me fuel for the fire!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153108798@N02/41223070242/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


	3. Plan B ?

Sansa felt the silent questions emanating from him but Edric so far hadn't said a word. He always had a knack for making her feel guilty without uttering a single syllable, and even though Sansa knew it wasn't passive-aggressive it still made her squirm uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the truck. To make matters worse he had not even bothered to turn the radio on. The drive from Jeyne's to their place usually took about fifteen minutes but Sansa swore it had already been hours and dead air surrounded them.

Moving made her acutely aware of her soaked underwear which brought a more serious concern to mind and she swallowed nervously while glancing out the window. She had fucked a stranger without using a condom. Two firsts for her. It wasn't just that she wasn't on any form of birth control, which was bad enough, but what if what's his name - Robb - had a disease? The heat of the moment quickly turned into cold reality as soon as she had lifted off of his dick. She squeezed her legs together and swore she could smell the mixture of her arousal and that man's semen not just from between her legs but also from her closed purse. She didn't want to leak anymore but ironically she hoped every last bit could leave her body. Coupled with the wetness was the soreness of having riding a nice-sized cock with abandon for the first time in over a year. Even before that she couldn't remember being so bold. Well, she recalled one time she and Aegon had drank copious amounts of tequila when they vacationed in Mexico one year and she got a little wild. At least they were monogamous and she was on the pill. But this? Oh, dear god, she couldn't even excuse it as post-traumatic stress or something. She didn't do it because she was traumatized, she didn't do it because she thought she owed him sex for saving her from that asshole. She did it, simply, because he was smoking hot and sexy and something in his eyes compelled her to. He felt good, inside and out. Was it so simple as that? Maybe it was. Now things weren't so simple. She just didn't go around having one-night stands with strangers in their car. He was so good looking it was probably just another Saturday night for him, but for her it was completely out of character and she was mortified. It wasn't just over the Robb guy, either. It was because she didn't want her brother to know what a skeezy skank she was. The sooner they got home the better; she could avoid him by saying she was tired, grab a nice long hot shower, and go to bed. Unfortunately there was a more pressing matter.

"Hey, can we stop at Koff's before we go home?" It was the only drugstore in the city on their way home that was open 24/7. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Sansa." His tone was as smooth as a baby's butt. "Need some concealer to hide that huge ass hickey? Or do you need a new tie for your hair?"

She glanced at him then, narrowing her eyes, but he stared straight ahead as if the road was interesting. He was too observant. She had lied to him and she suspected he was figuring out her plot holes. She couldn't handle a vigilante Edric right now and if she told the truth he would no doubt hunt down Ramsay and give him his second beating of the night and probably wouldn't stop. Instead she wove a story of how Ramsay drank too much wine so she decided to call an Uber. When it happened to be a guy, she gave out Jeyne's address just as a safety measure. Her conscience tried to reassure her that it really wasn't lying to her brother. Ramsay had been drinking excessively and she did tell Robb a wrong address for security reasons. She just left out attempted rape and driver's seat sex. Omission was not a falsehood. Right?

"Both," she decided on saying, trying to be flippant.

"You know, Sansa, you could have just called me to come get you, instead of wasting money on calling Uber. It's not like the concert was all that amazing anyway. Even if it was, you could have still called. At least you had a little fun before you left him, right? Oh, wait - so, you had Uber drop off Ramsay first, right? What about his car?"

"I'm tired, Ed, can't we just hurry up and get home? It's been a tense night." She kept her head turned, sucking in her sore lip. So far she managed to hide it from him. "I just want a nice long hot shower and crawl into bed." And forget my one-night stand.

"Sure, Sansa," he repeated, turning into the near-empty parking lot.

He knew. He knew something was up.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date night with Jeyne." Score one for trying to shift the focus. "I know it's been awhile since you two had a decent night out."

"Jeyne would rather cut her night short than have her best friend killed by a drunk driver. Really, Sans, maybe you should take a breather on the dudes. Focus more on your career or something. Try not to force-date."

Edric threw the truck in park and looked at her but she shook her head, saying she would only be a few minutes. It would not do to have her brother tagging along so she scuttled out of the truck, slamming the door and making her way into the abandoned store. She hoped she could purchase what she wanted and almost cried with relief when she saw it stocked on the shelf. One tiny pill meant peace of mind. Thoughtlessly she picked up concealer and a hair tie for appearances. It was too easy to pay and slip the small box into her purse while carrying out her little plastic bag. Deceiving Edric was not something she was proud of but right now she couldn't bear to deal with it. Besides, his blood would curdle at the knowledge that his little sister had a one-night stand with some guy she just met.

She didn't meet his gaze and he said nothing else the rest of the way home. It was just as well. 

 

********************

 

The hot water never felt so good as Sansa furiously scrubbed over her body with her pink pouf. On arriving home, she hadn't given Edric so much as a backward glance before gathering up her nightclothes and heading to the bathroom, her box of desperation folded neatly into her towel. The first thing she did after locking the door was to fill a dixie cup full of water and swallow that blessed little pill before tossing the packet into the trash, throwing a bunch of wadded-up tissues around it to hide it. Now with the preliminaries out of the way, she could enjoy the relief and cleansing of her actions through a soothing wipe down.

Oddly enough it wasn't Ramsay's violating contact she was attempting to rid herself of. It wasn't even Robb's sexy touches either. It was shame, embarrassment, disbelief at what she had done even if it had been incredible and totally amazing. Thank god it was just a one-night stand. Thank god she used a fake name and fake address so he had no clue who she was. Whatever happened was just between the two of them and it was just a moment in time. A hot, passionate, lusty moment. She sighed, stamping her feet on the tub mat.Try as she might, It was hard to not think of those deep blue eyes, those full lips, those sensual hands touching between her legs and holding her close. Oh, those sexy groans and his breathing and oh god his amazing -

"Sansa!" 

The pounding startled her and she yanked back the shower curtain to yell at the door.

"What?!"

"Just checking to make sure you are okay. You've been in there awhile. Like a half hour while."

"Just chill! If you're so worried, I'll pay the water bill next month!" 

Sansa snapped the curtain back into place and rolled her eyes while turning off the water. She waited for her brother to come back with some snappy comment but there was nothing but silence as she stepped out of the tub, wrapping her over-sized pink towel around her and tucking it into place above her breasts. Leave it to Edric to spoil her erotic train of thought. Still she couldn't shake his voice in her head and oh, did she have to think about those eyes again? Those eyes that bore into her with such intensity she felt it to her core. The first time he looked at her, after she pulled him away from Ramsay, well - how could she even process it? The feeling that she wanted him. That she trusted him. Of course he proved himself worthy of her trust by beating Ramsay, but really, he was a stranger and getting into his car was a stupid thing to do and it was even more stupid to fuck him without a condom. Now she would have to get an HIV test done every six months for the next decade of her life. Still, she felt a twinge of pleasure at the thought of her riding him as she wiped away the steam from the mirror and peered into it. The hickey stuck out like a sore thumb against the paleness of her skin. Reflectively she touched it, recalling his wet lips and tongue there. Sucking. She wondered what his mouth would have felt like in other places -

She needed to focus, collect her thoughts, and stop daydreaming about a man she would never see again. Robb Stark. His name sounded familiar but she couldn't really place it. Robb. He even looked like someone she knew but she couldn't place him. Maybe she should have given him her number? He was handsome and they had great chemistry, obviously. He was apparently into it as well, wasn't he? He offered up his name first. Didn't that mean something? He got her off. Like, he wanted to get her off, it wasn't all about him. Just like pulling Ramsay off of her and punching him. It was for her. But shouldn't he have asked for her number? Why was she even thinking this way? Disappointment flooded her as she slipped into her comfy panties, Edric's Professor Catnip band t-shirt, and black yoga pants. So stupid, thinking she could see him again. There was no where to go after giving it up in a guy's car ten minutes after meeting him.

Cautiously she poked her head out of the bathroom and did not see Edric's questioning gaze, so she booked it down the short hallway to her room, shutting the door as quietly as she could. He never came into her room at night so she was safe from any grilling. Tomorrow morning would be another matter entirely but she would be able to handle it better. Things always seemed better in the mornings, and as she slipped under the covers, her body seemed to give up all the drama from the past couple of hours when she sank gratefully into the mattress, trying to clear her head. She was clean. Fresh from the shower. She was herself again and she needed to just move on from it, forget it. After all, isn't that what her friends always did with their one-offs? Have a nice time, then move on? Her dirty little secret didn't have to be revealed to anyone. No one would know...

 

********************

 

Three hours later, she was still trying to fall asleep. Classical music. Counting sheep. Cuddling her body pillow. Nothing. Nothing worked. She knew her body was tired, drained and sore, but sleep refused to take her over. Maybe it was the Plan B pill; maybe there was a side effect of insomnia to it. At least tomorrow was Sunday, her and Edric's lazy day. It was the only day they really spent together anymore, with their work schedules being different. Sometimes they went out to do things, other times they just vegged out at home. Neither of them were religious so at least they didn't have to get up at the butt-crack of dawn for church or anything. Their parents - adoptive parents - had been all about going to church on Sundays but it was less about faith and more about making good impressions. Of course she and Edric were forced to go. Her mother always enjoyed all the fawning the churchgoers did over them and graciously took all the compliments on how much of a wonderful mother she was to have such well-behaved children. Well, how well behaved would Mother think of her now?

Thinking of her parents only made her sleeplessness worse and she forced her thoughts back to Robb, which probably wasn't the best of ideas. He was probably at home -wherever that was - fast asleep in his bed and not given her a second thought since he drove away from Jeyne's house. She was just another easy piece in a sea of many but she wondered if he had beaten a guy almost to death for any other women in need. He did seem to arrive just in time out of nowhere. Maybe he was some sort of vigilante. A character right out of one of those cheesy romance novels. One who always fought for the ladies and their honor. He was handsome enough to be a Prince Charming or a brave knight with shining blue eyes in a face that would drive any woman wild with want - oh god she needed to stop. She needed to sleep. Sleep was never an issue unless Edric didn't come home at night, which was a rare occurrence. She had always managed to sleep a good night's sleep once she moved in with him, after two years of sleeping with one eye open. But tonight -

Frustrated, she kicked off her sheets and stumbled off her bed, out the door, and into the small hallway before walking across to Edric's room. As usual, if he didn't have a girl in there he left the door open. He hated closed doors even at night. Sansa didn't understand his preference but then again she was a stickler about privacy while her brother was not. As long as she didn't catch him rubbing one out she was fine with it. There was something reassuring, inviting, comforting about his open door. She had made use of it plenty of times for long talks and the need for his reassurances when she had her moments of doubt. There had been many of those.

She crept in steathily like a thief in the night. Edric was sound asleep - lucky bastard -lying on his back, the comforter and sheets kicked off the side of the bed. He despised sheets as much as she loved them, always managing to start out fully covered up and end up sprawled out with nothing. He wore his favorite black pajama bottoms and his lithe but chisled upper body was exposed to a dim streak of moonlight streaming in his window through flimsy curtains. She wondered what Robb would have looked like without a shirt. She had a thing for chests but had not thought to pull his shirt up and feel his. She had not been thinking at all, obviously.

Crawling into his bed, she was careful. If he woke up before she settled in he would sit up and ask her what was wrong and she could not deal with questions just yet. Thankfully all he did was sigh, still deep in sleep, as she laid next to him, snuggling into the side of his chest, her arm snaking round his lower abdomen. She always fit so well like this, ever since they were kids, and could not recall how many times she would fall asleep. Mother had thought it was cute until they reached puberty and then they were no longer allowed in each others' rooms. Sometimes, though, when Mother was passed out on pills and Father was out with his latest discreet mistress, she would defiantly sneak into Edric's room for what they joke was her 'cuddle therapy'. It was the only comfort she knew in the house she grew up in, and even now he was her security blankie. Maybe one day she would grow up. But it wouldn't be tonight.

Sansa tightened her grip around him and he stirred long enough to subconsciously wrap his right arm around her, his face turned into the top of her head. His breath was heavy in her hair and she could hear his heartbeat, slow at first, then speeding up as he rooted around and adjusted.

"Night, Sansa." It was a mutter, half in and half out of slumber, sighed into her damp tresses.

"Goodnight, Ed," she whispered back, her eyelids suddenly becoming heavy.

 

******************

 

"Sansa!"

She jerked awake, sitting straight up in bed, disoriented. A sharp, booming word. Nothing like the low, sexy voice in her dreams, nothing like the lustful groaning she was taking such pleasure in before this disturbance. She blinked, trying to focus. 

Edric was standing in the doorway, not even bothering to come into his own bedroom. Guiltily she glanced around. The sun was streaming in now. The room was bright without any artificial light. Obviously she overslept. She had meant to wake up before he did. She knew how he felt about her cuddling with him in the bed and she always made sure she was up and at 'em long before he was. It was a lesson learned a couple of years ago, when she accidentally -

"Sansa! Did you hear me?"

She wiped the sleepy seeds from her eyes and squinted. He was dressed for a morning jog but he looked pissed, his dark brows knitted together, the sharp corners of his mouth pulled down.

"I didn't. Ed, what -"

"What the fuck is this?"

Before she could ask he whipped his hand up, holding the small, empty box she thought was buried underneath the tissues in the wastebasket in the bathroom. She cringed back, biting her already wounded lip. There was no way to think of a lie to cover it up. She looked up at her brother, knowing she was caught and it was going to start an argument she was trying to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to sansafeels for this:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153108798@N02/41409784992/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


	4. Hands Off My Lucky Charms

Edric woke with a start and nearly choked, realizing he was sucking in a mouthful of hair. Newly shampooed, thick hair he had his face buried into. For a brief moment he thought it was Jeyne, only to focus blurred eyes on a pool of auburn.

He moved back with a start from his spooning position, disengaging his arm from her waist and cursed in his head, aware he had snuggled her tightly and his morning issue was more than prevalent. Thankfully she was rolled up in the sheets and comforter so their bodies weren't smashed together, not really, and he ran his tongue over dry lips before sputtering. His fingers jammed in his mouth to pull out the offending hair and he sighed, rolling over to look at the time. Sure, it was Sunday, their sleep in and do whatever day, and it didn't really matter what time it was. Yet the rule of the house -rather, apartment - was that she could come into his room and lounge on his bed but she wasn't supposed to stay until morning. Sansa usually circumvented the rule by merely getting up before him. He was always a late sleeper and she was the sunny riser. But here she was, looking like a burrito topped off with hot sauce spilling down around its wrapper, and not even stirring when he slid off the bed.

The reason for his strict rule throbbed between his legs. Uneasily he recalled that night, a couple of years ago, celebrating Sansa's twenty-second birthday. Aegon had been on yet another business trip so he took her out. They ended up hitting a couple bars, playing pool and darts and even dancing a little. He kept her busy so she wouldn't miss Aegon and by the time they arrived home they were so smashed they could barely walk. Somehow Sansa ended up in his bed and that was fine, really. What wasn't fine is she had stripped down to nothing but her panties and he had been in only boxer briefs. He woke up in a clouded daze to her grinding back into his hard-on while he had spooned her and his left hand was caressing her breast. She had let out a small sigh and for a shameful moment he pressed into her and kissed her shoulder, before coming completely to his senses and pulling away. Neither of them mentioned it again and it was a month before she would venture back into his room, when Aegon broke up with her. He had held her as she cried and fell asleep on him but when she was deep in her slumber he left her there to take the couch. Since then it was an unspoken agreement that Sansa did not linger. They both knew why and nothing needed to be said. They may be adopted siblings but they were siblings all the same. She was his sister, he was her brother, and what happened was simply a huge mistake. To Sansa's credit, life went on as usual and she acted no differently towards him for the most part. Edric swallowed his guilt and redoubled his efforts in dating Jeyne - which had been casual and half-hearted at best - as well as making sure not to get stupid drunk ever again.

Fumbling for his t-shirt he shrugged it on and stumbled his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Just like most of the world he was a coffee addict and needed the perk to get going. His breakfast of champions was usually a coffee with cream and a big bowl of Lucky Charms. Not really healthy but he was in shape enough to not really give two shits. Sansa always tried shove protein at him, like eggs or bacon or one of those nasty health bars that tasted like sawdust. 

As he went through the motions of setting up the coffee, he worried about Sansa. Something went down last night, something she was outright lying to him about, but he didn't want to press her. It had to be more than that Ramsay getting too drunk to drive. Some of her story didn't add up but he let it go because he could tell she was upset. His suspicions told him Ramsay was not so much a gentleman. Maybe they fought and she refused to go home with him. Of course that would have been after their make-out session, right? She didn't give herself that massive hickey on her neck. Edric shuddered. He didn't want to picture his little sister making out with anyone, especially that rude, short little shit who wasn't good enough to lick his sister's sandals. Really her taste in men has gone downhill but thankfully none of them lasted beyond a couple of dates. He was telling her the truth last night when he said she should concentrate on her career and leave the dudes alone for awhile. All this speed dating wasn't making her very happy.

With the coffee brewing, he meandered back down the hall to his room to grab his jogging clothes and shoes, careful not to wake his sister as he threw them on, making sure she didn't turn to catch him in the act. Off he went to their bathroom. His erection had gone down enough to making taking a leak a little more bearable. Flushing and washing his hands, he happened to glance down into the trash can, noticing a pile of tissues. Why were there so many tissues in the trash? Did Sansa have a crying session in the bathroom last night? Was that why she spent forever and a day with the shower on? So he wouldn't find out? He spotted something sticking out through two crumpled up tissues... a box?

Not thinking, he reached down to retrieve the package.

Moments later he stood in the doorway, holding up the box.

"Sansa." His voice was light at first. When she didn't respond he grew loud. "Sansa, what is this?"

She sat up and looked straight at him. Like she wasn't all there.

"Sansa, did you hear me?"

"I didn't Ed. What -"

"What the fuck is this?" She shrugged but her face looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Sansa, did you actually have sex with that little bastard?"

"What business it of yours?" Her voice was shrill as she kicked the covers way. "You're not my father!"

"Yeah, well, father didn't care who or what you fucked as long as it was on the down low. I care. That Ramsay guy -"

"Oh for god's sake, Ed, I didn't fuck him, okay?" She stumbled out of bed, running her fingers through her long tangled hair and sucking on her bottom lip. She looked down at the floor and her voice softened. "I had sex with the guy that I got a ride from."

"What?" Edric stared in disbelief. He tried to process it. "Wait - you fucked the _Uber guy_?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, I did. I -"

"What the hell, Sansa? Didn't you have any money on you?" It slipped out of his mouth before he knew it and she sprinted over to him, punching him in the shoulder so hard it actually hurt. He deserved it.

"You asshole. I didn't pay him with sex. It just happened, that's all. Ramsay was drunk and we were at the park. I called Uber and left Ramsay at the park. Well I just, um, I found the guy really hot and we had sex in the car."

"Sansa, that guy was a stranger -"

"Oh come off it, Ed. How many one-night stands have you had? Don't forget I personally know of two. Look, I'm twenty-four, not sixteen. It was hot, it was fun, and it was a one-time thing. End of story, okay?"

He couldn't believe how she flounced past him and out of the room, leaving him standing there with the box in his hand. It felt like a million little darts pierced his heart. He knew that Ramsay was a seedy character and he was glad she left him, but then she hooks up with a stranger in his car? His suspicions were sharpened. There was something else going on, something she was hiding.

By the time he threw the offending package back into the wastebasket and made his way back to the kitchen, she was sitting idly at the small table, drinking her coffee and messing with her phone. She was using his favorite mug. The black one with the Misfits hooded face on it. She didn't look up at him so he went about grabbing her pink flowered cup and a bowl for his cereal. He thought he saw her smirking when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he shook his Lucky Charms in the bowl. After pouring the milk and sinking the spoon in, he took his seat across from her. Instead of tying to start a conversation, he fished around for a marshmallow to add to the cereal bits and frowned. _Goddamn it_. She had picked out all the damn marshmallows again and ate them.

"Damn it Sansa," he muttered. "Thanks alot."

"C'mon Ed. You eat too much sugar as it is. Think of it as me helping you keep your girlish figure."

He sighed and dove into his bland cereal, watching her sip her coffee like it was a normal morning. His eyes couldn't help but fixate on that hickey. It stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale skin.

"So you're done with Ramsay?" He had to fish around.

"Yes. Completely. I won't be seeing him again. Ever."

He noticed the rough edge to her voice and frowned. 

"What about Uber guy?"

"I told you, one time thing." Her voice changed to a dreamy tone; wistful, almost. "He doesn't even know my real name."

"You said you didn't have any cash on you. If you paid by credit card or debit card he has your name, Sansa."

"Did I say I didn't have cash? You must have heard me wrong." She averted her gaze while texting.

"Yeah. Well, what are you going to do about Monday? When you go in for your photoshoot with that...thing hanging out?"

"It's modeling hats and bags, Ed. Mel will just have to throw a scarf around my neck. No big deal."

Edric crunched his food and drank his coffee. She acted so nonchalant about a modeling gig she has been ecstatic to get. She worked part-time with Jeyne at the floral shop and sold handmade items online, but her dream was to model. She had done some minor shoots with Melissandre's, a local agency, but this new spread was going to hit nationwide for Assai's, a high-end clothing and accessories company.

"You still want me to be there for it?"

She looked up then and smiled her stunning smile. His heart ached.

"Of course. You took the day off from work, Ed, and I'd love the moral support."

"Yeah, well, I doubt they will miss me at work." He had been employed at Florent Factories since he was eighteen, starting with assembly line work and now a team leader for the parts divison. It was a quick job with decent enough pay for a crappy apartment when he moved to Winterfell with a friend. He was able to save back some money so when Sansa was able to join them they moved into a better place. "Besides, I think Mel has taken some interest in me."

"Yeah, you wish." Suddenly she grew somber. "Ed, I know you mean well, being the big brother and all. And you pretty much took over the role of a father, too. But trust me, I am fine. Whatever went on last night with anyone is over. I am just sorry I ruined your concert with Jeyne."

"You didn't ruin anything, Sansa. Truth be told, I wasn't really wanting to go out anyway. Jeyne just needed a date night. But she understood."

He didn't want to elaborate on it. Jeyne was sweet, adoring, loving. He had been casually seeing her for a couple of years now but they were nowhere near a solid commitment. Honesty forced him to admit that if she wasn't Sansa's best friend he would have ended it a long time ago. He wasn't much for relationships even though he's tried in the past. God knows he's tried. It would be easy to make the excuse that he had a fucked-up childhood and was afraid of intimacy,or some bullshit like that, but he knew other people had it worse and managed to find a permanent relationship. The fault was entirely his own. It seemed he was better at one night stands and Sansa was right; he had no right to question her. But at least he used a condom which apparently Sansa had not. She was not so careless by nature. That Uber guy must have been one sexy stud. Sansa fucking some dude she didn't know in the car was something he couldn't linger on. The image made him uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat, silently finishing off his cereal. Sansa cleared her throat and placed a hand on his arm.

"So, um, how about we just relax today, maybe catch up on some shows? Netflix has a new series I was kind of wanting to see. It's a Victorian historical drama. Just skip the jogging for once, your abs will be fine, I promise."

"Yeah, well, I didn't eat any marshmallows so there's some calories cut, right?" He flashed a grin before standing up to carry his bowl and spoon to the sink. "You know I'm not crazy about historical shows, so don't wake me if I fall asleep."

He turned back around, serious again.

"Sansa." 

"What?"

"Are you sure you are okay? Is there anything you want to tell me, or talk about, or is there...anything you need me to do? You know, kick Ramsay's ass? Have a man-to-man talk with Uber guy?"

She took a sip of her coffee.

"How about you suffer through a ten hour marathon of corsets and stuffy dialogue?"

"Fine." 

He wasn't thrilled about the prospect but he would do it. It wouldn't be the first time he did something for her that made him uncomfortable or bored. Besides, when he agreed she placed his mug down and smiled a sweet smile of victory and satisfaction. Happiness.

That alone was worth a thousand days of boredom.


	5. Rachmaninov And Scotch

The red wine was long gone but scotch was doing quite well in a pinch.

Robb stared blankly into the cold fireplace as he lounged on his couch, feet propped up on his coffee table. His $2,000 coffee table that he really didn't give a damn about. Honestly he didn't care about the scotch either, except that it was failing miserably at doing its job. His mind was still racing and the alcohol had not even begun to dull his senses.

Sergei Rachmaninov played in the background; usually it soothed him or put him in a creative mood but instead the dark recesses of his mind came out to torment him. Thoughts and emotions swirled around his head at a frightening pace and maybe the last gulp of his drink made it worse as he slammed his glass down on the table, his head falling back to rest on the couch. His eyes focused on the ceiling above him; the snowflake pattern seemingly starting to swirl. Oh, he hated this apartment with it's 70's fashionable ceiling. He wanted to live somewhere a little more new, but then he would not be across from the building that housed Sansa Storm.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sway his mind away from her but as always in the past two weeks, she was all he could think about. It was different now. _All_ of it was different now. His plans were ruined, his feelings had changed, his original intentions had fallen by the wayside. He was a hot mess and he was reveling in it.

All because Sansa Storm decided to fuck him in the front seat of his car.

It was a week before he had finally showered. A _week_. Maybe her scent hadn't lasted that long on him but he thought it had. Certainly it still lingered on his clothes. His outfit - neatly folded and lying on his bed - still had a trace bit of perfume. He could still feel her body pressed up against him, feel how good it was to be inside of her, and still hear her orgasmic cry. It haunted him. Thrilled him. Frustrated him. Pained him.

Involuntarily his left hand clenched his handkerchief. His sweet, crumpled, blood-stained reminder. Even the scent here was fading. 

Everything was fading except the memory. The memory was sharp, brutal, merciless in all its perfect glory. Yet everything about it was changing. His mind added more of their coupling and took the experience of Ramsay away. There was more talking, more kissing. She didn't just straddle him fully clothed; they were naked, their bodies touching skin to heated skin. His hands explored every inch of her. They moved to the back seat where he could kiss, taste between her legs and wrap her limbs around him to hold him close. And she whispered his name while he moaned out hers. No guilt, no knowing. Just passion and heat and an all-consuming desire. 

He had tracked her for a few years now. Waiting, watching. When it had all started she had been in a relationship with some guy named Aegon. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her and she had taken his breath away. He sat on a bench facing the floral shop her friend owned. He had the address on paper from the private investigator clutched as tightly in his hand as his hanky was now; he was trembling just as he was now. Through the windows of the store he spied her walking out of the back room with a floral arrangement that almost obscured her face, and when she set it down, her auburn hair cascaded around her shoulders like a gentle wave. She pushed it back with a thin, pale hand and she was smiling sweetly, her lips moving, talking to her brunette-haired friend. He was mesmerized, stricken with emotion. It was almost painful to see her. There was no doubt as to who she was when he saw her and his heart ached. How long did he sit there on the bench, his ball cap over his eyes? He really didn't know, but the spell she had him under shattered when a blonde-haired man sauntered in to grab her up and kiss her squarely on the mouth. That action cut through his very soul and dimmed his world.

It didn't take him long to find out who he was and remedy the situation. It just took a little more creativity and patience.

Robb had dreamed of the day where he could approach her and properly introduce himself but he held back. It was easier to observe her. It was a way to have her in his life without the fear that she would reject him in hers. Driving any potential suitors away meant she stayed chaste for him; he could not bear to think of her being manhandled. No man would be in her life long enough to sway her, with the exception of her adoptive brother. Someone who has been there for her all her life was more difficult to deal with but his jealousy subsided somewhat when he discovered the adoptive brother was dating her best friend. Yet she was close to Edric Storm. They went jogging together in the mornings. They hung out together on Sundays. They went to bars and clubs together, shopped together, ate together. He visited her at the floral shop. And, now even worse, Melissandre's had taken an interest in him to model with Sansa.

When moving to Winterfell, Robb's sucessfull photography career went with him and he used it to his advantage, which meant getting in good with the modeling agency that Sansa worked for. He hadn't had the opportunity yet to photograph her during a shoot, but Mel was more than happy to go over the shots she took and ask his opinion on what worked and what didn't. It was easy to persuade the older redhead to keep him an anonymous contributor at his own behest. In return she took full credit for the completed artworks. He spent hours pouring over pictures of Sansa, lovingly creating works of art with her beautiful face and body, all of which were popular in the art gallery of Winterfell. He knew Mel was a small-time photographer and Sansa was her muse, but if Robb could get a hold of her, he could make her an international sensation. He just hadn't been prepared for the latest round of photographs: Sansa and her brother, modeling bags and satchels by Assai's. Edric's arm around Sansa, both of them laughing, Sansa teasingly tweaking Edric's ears and Edric knocking off Sansa's hat, and the one where Sansa playfully smacks him with a satchel - all the while with their bags slung over their shoulders or at their feet - it was too much. White-hot jealousy flowed through him until he noticed with satisfaction that Sansa wore a silk scarf around her neck, knotted strategically at the place where he had sucked color to the surface. He wondered then if she was thinking of him through the photoshoot, her scarf no doubt a constant reminder of her time in the car. With him. Edric did not have that, at least. He did not know what it felt like to be fully sheathed inside of her and did not know how she sounded when she climaxed. How could he know?

Edric Storm was her brother, after all.

Robb laughed low and throaty against the classical music, but it was strangled, choking on the irony.

Hazily he reached for his glass to down the remaining contents before raising his right hand in the air for a toast.

"To you, Mother. Fuck you." 

The shattering of glass against the fireplace mantle should have been satisfying in some way but it wasn't. It only reminded him he needed to clean up glass after he sobered. 

He originally had no intention of laying down roots in a city next to his own hometown; it was too close for comfort, but when he was told where Sansa was, he didn't hesitate. Ever since graduating college with honors he had traveled the world, picking up photography gigs and creating his own portfolio. He excelled in his craft and soon he became a recognized name, and the money soon followed, but it was never enough. No matter how much money he made, no matter how many beautiful models he wined and dined and fucked, his life had a puzzle piece constantly missing. Finally, when that piece was snapped into place, his actions - and hers - had to come along and break up the completed puzzle. Now his organized world has been torn apart. Everything has changed. 

He hadn't intended to fuck her but now it was all he wanted.

It should have been harder than it was to admit it to himself but he found there was no conscience there for it. When lingering on the fringes of her life but never entering it he was able to control his emotions. Rationalize. Excuse. He was getting to know her without imposing on her. Someday their meeting would happen and it would be perfect and she would be so very, very happy to get to know him. Now they had done the unthinkable yet the feeling was something he had never experienced before. It was passion, fire, connection. Instant, overwhelming, addicting. He never felt this way with any other woman, and he had been with so many women. No one compared to Sansa. No one ever would. He knew she felt it too. It was in her eyes and in the thrusts of her hips. It was in the way she clung to him. The way she trusted him.

He needed her now. It was as simple as that. She was in his bloodstream, in his bones and in his soul, embedded there by chance and fate. All he had to do was approach her in the right way at the right time. She was his. There was no doubt she wanted him but her guilt made her run. Made her lie. Well, he would lie to get her and lie to keep her. Rather, he would never tell her the truth. He couldn't. To do so would be to lose her before he even had her. For her he would willingly destroy any moral compass. Anything to be with her, protect her, love her. He had found her after being without her for so long and he would be damned if he would give her up now. And damned he was. And he didn't give a damn.

Ringing in his ears now. A light, annoying ringing to break his thoughts away momentarily from the woman of his dreams. 

His cell.

He grappled for it next to him on the couch and took a hazy glance.

Theon.

Robb swore under his breath but answered it.

"Yeah."

"Hey man, I got some news for you. Great news, actually."

He closed his eyes and let his head plop back.

"What is it, Theon?"

"Are you drunk?"

"I am enjoying my scotch and the symphonic Isle Of The Dead currently, thank you for asking."

"Yeah that means you're drunk and you didn't invite me. Listening to pussy-ass music and drinking an old man's drink. Well that's fine, man, whatever. Well, you know that fine little sweet number you asked me to sniff around? Well, I scored me a date. Well, sort of."

"What?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a dead-end for sure. All the flirting and shit, she was still so fucking faithful to her boyfriend. Something's changed. I guess she dumped him and I got invited to her post-breakup fun night. Or something like that. So it's not like a date because she's taking her bestie out for drinks but she said she'd be there and if I was there she'd save me a dance -"

"Her bestie?"

"Yeah. Said they were gonna commiserate over their single status. Or celebrate it. Not sure. What the fuck ever. Important part is I'm in, man. In like Flint. Or something."

The room stopped spinning for a moment. He had almost forgotten that he didn't tell Theon about his latest activity. Or that things have changed. This bombshell of Theon's would have been welcomed before but it defintely wasn't now. The timing was all wrong. Everything was wrong and Robb needed it to be perfect.

"Robb, did you hear me? You're coming with me, right?"

"Ah, well, I can't dance." That was true. He was a shitty dancer

"Well fuck, just sit at the bar and drink then. I can't go by myself because then she will think I am there for an instant hookup. I need to gain her confidence, right?"

"I don't think it matters much anymore. You can abort the plan, Theon."

"What? No, no way. I told you I'd help you. This is me helping. And helping myself too." Robb heard him chuckle. "Sansa Storm is going to be there. Might be a good time to introduce yourself. Sure would beat you staring at those photo shoot pics instead of the real deal."

It wasn't a good time. No, it wasn't. Yet, maybe a full-on introduction wasn't needed but something more subtle was in order. A test. Something small before actually meeting her again. Maybe this would be useful after all. 

"Fine. Call me tomorrow when I'm sober and we can talk. Give me the details then."

"Deets tomorrow, sure thing. Happy drinking."

Robb tapped the end on his screen and almost tossed his phone back on the couch but thought better of it. Instead he speed-dialed while bringing his hanky to his nose, inhaling. Maybe he was drunk dialing late at night but an idea formed in his inebriated state and he wanted to run with it before he forgot in a hangover in the morning.

"Robb Stark, you calling me this late will only be acceptable on one of two conditions: either this is a booty call, or you have a brilliant idea."

"Much love to you, Mel." His voice sounded oddly sober. Coherent. For a moment he considered the appeal of a booty call. Before Sansa it had been far too long since he had sex, and Sansa only awakened and sharpened a lust in him so fierce it was nearly drowning him; but the thought of anyone but Sansa beneath him made him sick. "Listen, I have a favor."

"Do you now?" Mel could sound seductive when she wanted to. Robb knew she would jump his bones if only he gave her a sliver of a chance. She was sexy for her age and a redhead, but there was only one captivating redhead he wanted now. "Name it and I'll see if I will grant it."

"Let me in on the next photo shoot with Sansa Storm. I've gone over her photos so many times, created masterpieces for you, but yet I have never had the opportunity to shoot with her. Maybe a new photographer can open her up to new ideas, expressions, poses."

Robb smiled when Mel agreed it was a great idea. 

Of course it was. 

It was perfect.


	6. Inebriated Trashy Techo Club Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansafeels posted a perfectly awesome GIF mood board on Tumblr for this chapter. Link below. Thank you !! :)
> 
>  
> 
> <https://gayforsansastark.tumblr.com/post/175731044557/close-the-distance-before-my-eyes-chapter-6>  
> 

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I mean -"

"Sans, if you ask me one more time I will scream so loud the next shop will be able to hear me. And If you don't want Crusty Craester from next door over here bothering us, I suggest you stop. I am fine and yes, I want us to go out tonight!"

"Okay, fine, we're going out tonight." Sansa fussed with the floral arrangement, making sure the lilies were perfectly placed. There was a wedding this evening and she and Jeyne were applying the finishing touches before delivery. It was a profitable order fill and she wanted everything to be flawless. Poole's Posies was a relative successful business due in no small part to Jeyne's fussiness for perfection and Sansa's love of bieautiful flowers.

It was good to have a huge task to try to take her mind off of things. Specifically, sex with Robb Stark in the car, her attempted rape, her burgeoning modeling career - if one could call it that - and the breakup of her best friend and brother. Jeyne seemed to be taking it in stride but maybe that was to be expected because she was the dumper. She was thrown when Ed seemed to be just as fine as Jeyne even though he was the dumpee. A few years of a relationship down the drain and both of them acted like it was nothing. When she tried to talk to Ed about it, he just shrugged and said they were better off as friends and it was no big thing. Sansa recalled how hard she cried when Aegon broke up with her, how Ed comforted her and ate pints of ice cream and watched revenge movies for weeks until she started to feel better. Yet when Sansa offered to help him through any grief he just gave her a hug and said thanks.

"Sans, I know what you're thinking, and just stop worrying." Jeyne removed the arrangement away from the prepping table and set it aside. "Really, it's no big deal and it was pretty much a mutual thing. Honestly I think we dated because we were always around each other or something and we just got lazy. Like, he was a friend with benefits but we were exclusive about it? I mean, he's handsome, rocks a great body and all but he always seemed so...like a part of him wasn't available, you know? I mean the sex was great but he seemed a little disconnected from it. Sure, he never left me unhappy and made sure I got off every time and all but -"

"Jeyne, please!" Sansa's stomach churned. "That's my brother!"

"Sorry." Jeyne offered up a sheepish smile before tossing back her dingy brown hair. Her brown eyes held some embarrassment. "I just figured now that he's not my boyfriend -"

"Sex talk is still off the table where Ed is concerned. He's still my brother."

"Okay, then shall we talk about Mr. Hot Car Sex Guy?"

"No!" Trying to busy herself, she grabbed the cleaner and cloth from underneath the table to wipe off the counter. "I just - well, I always had a dream where my good and gentle best friend would marry my brother so there's a happily ever after, at least for one of us."

"I'm sorry, Sans. I really am." Her best friend since childhood waltzed over to squeeze her in a soft hug. "I just don't want Edric to waste any more of his time on something that just kind of fizzled out when we weren't looking and I kind of knew his heart wasn't truly in it. I still adore him. It's not going to be weird to hang out at your place or anything. I promise. Not all breakups end badly, you know."

"No, I wouldn't know. I can't keep a guy past one date since Aegon dumped me via text. Well, besides Ramsay and look what happened."

"Are you okay? You talked to me and let it out, and I know Ramsay got the shit beat out of him before anything too serious happened, but it's still a sexual assault, Sans. I know a therapist -"

"No, no, I'm fine. Really. I've not heard a peep from that bastard and I don't think I will. Just please still keep it from Ed, okay? I don't want him to ever know what really happened. And you know, I don't have nightmares about him or have some sort of terrible trauma or anything, surprisingly enough. Oh, and my period came and went this week, so I can thank the menstrual gods for that beautiful present."

Jeyne kissed her on the cheek and giggled, bouncing away to the register.

"Us poor women. Cursed to have periods every month yet weeping with gratefulness when we have it. You would make a great mom, though."

"Me? I screwed a stranger in the front seat of his car after I got mauled by some asshole. I have three different jobs at once - if you count my Etsy homemade items - because I can't settle on what I want to do in my life. I live with my brother. I don't even own a car and my bank account never seems to have a balance over twenty bucks at the end of the week. I can't keep a guy past one date. Right. Great mommy material."

"Well, you're not on drugs and at least you have a job or two that pays the bills. You're already better off than half this country."

"Right. So are you driving tonight?" 

"Oh god no. I plan on drinking and dancing until I can't walk straight." Jeyne's smile developed a smirk. "Maybe you want to call Uber guy to drop us off?"

"Smart ass!" Sansa thew the wadded up cloth at her friend and missed by a mile. "Seriously, I'll call and make the arrangements. I'm going to need a drink, too." She sighed. "Probably a couple of them."

Maybe Jeyne was right to want to just get out, have fun, and forget about everything for one night. It wasn't like she had anything better to do besides rearrange her lingerie drawer of useless pretty underthings that no one would ever see anyway. Ed was putting in some overtime covering for a co-worker on the weekend evening shift, so he wouldn't be home until later. Sansa felt tired and old all of a sudden. Here she was, in her mid-twenties, her age the prime time to have fun and enjoy life her friends, maybe even try to live a little and find adventure and excitement, and she was ready to spend Saturday night on the couch.

Maybe that wasn't what she wanted anymore.

"Well, Sans, help me get these arrangements into the van, and don't forget the boutineers in the fridge. Then we can start our girl night when we get this order delivered. Would you be upset if I flirted with a guy? I mean, so early after the breakup?"

Jeyne had moved so Sansa couldn't see her face but the tone in her voice gave something away.

"Jeyne, if Ed isn't upset and you aren't upset, then go for it." Sansa felt relieved when Jeyne shot around and gave her a grateful glance. "It doesn't have anything to do with that one guy always buzzing around the shop, does it?"

Her best friend shrugged and preoccupied herself with the largest arrangement to grab hold of to transport. She knew she didn't need to ask and somewhere deep down it irritated her that her friend dumped her brother and was already on the rebound as if the past few years didn't matter. Maybe it was a good thing Jeyne ended it. Ed deserved better than that -

"Maybe he has a friend. Or not. It's still going to start as a girls' night out. And don't leave me."

"Got it. You're the best, Sans."

 

********************

 

Jeyne left her.

It really did start out as them just hanging out, chatting and ordering drinks and spending quality girl time, sitting in a corner of Club Baelish. Sansa didn't much care for Jeyne's choice of venue because it was always too noisy and crowded, and it was notorious for being the number one place to go for instant hookups, but it was her friend's choice since she was the one who just got out of a long-term relationship. Though Sansa could argue she, not Jeyne, was the one in need of some good-time therapy. Jeyne ordered a pitcher of beer and although beer was not her favorite, Sansa obligingly drank while ordering a shot of vodka even though Jeyne cautioned her. Well, it had been a long while since she got wasted and she wasn't driving anyway. As long as she could stumble to a cab or Uber and remember her address she would be just fine.

Sitting in the darkened alcove made it easier to avoid men hitting on her. She lost count of how many had come over and offered to buy a drink or said she looked hot in her sparkly pink tank top and painted-on jeans and asked to dance. All her life she's had people tell her she was pretty and guys trying to get into her panties was nothing new and she usually accepted the compliment with grace and stopped the horny assholes in their place with sweetness. It helped to have a big brother looking out for her though. He did what he could to protect her from unwanted advances. At least, the ones he knew of. If he found out about Ramsay he would probably kill him, and if he ever knew about what their adoptive father did and tried to do he would kill him, too, if he were still alive -

Trying to redirect her thoughts, Sansa shifted uncomfortably before taking another swig of her beer. Thinking about the past always bothered her and there were things she kept hidden deep down, things that there was no point in dwelling on. Not just her pervert of a father or her mentally ill mother but even things she thought was before their time. Vague snippets and flashbacks that were like tiny imprints on her memory, yet she couldn't recall; and every time she tried to, somehow it all ended up going back to the unhappy childhood where she had all that money could buy except for decent parents. She wanted to love her mother but she was nothing more to the woman than a showcase of how she was a beautiful and perfect prize of a daughter. Sansa always strove to please, to be perfect in her mother's eyes to win her love but she never received it. Edric was even less lucky because he was a boy, a handsome boy but their mother wanted nothing to do with him when he hit puberty. Their father wanted Eric to be a man, follow in his footsteps of misogyny and competitiveness and took his disappointment out on him as much as he dared. Father pretty much left her alone to her mother until she formed breasts and hips; the accidental touching became intentional when Edric left the house and yet the fear of leaving her pregnant and causing a scandal stopped him from going as far as he wanted. It sickened her still to think of how meekly she would sit and pretend the touching was nothing like it really was, then use her sweet pleading and feigned ignorance to escape him; but she knew if she stayed she would not escape him for long. She could never tell Edric. Never. She had lied to him, swore Father never touched her sexually, and she regretted the lie but it was all to save Edric a murder charge -

"Fuck this," she muttered. Normally she didn't cuss but the drink made her a little more free with her words.

Jeyne still had not returned and the last she saw of her was when she was making her way to the bar. The throngs of people were becoming thicker and Sansa was worried, so she flipped out her pink phone and her slim fingers tipped with pink nails flew on the text. Within seconds Jeyne responded but Sansa stuffed it in her tight pocket. Phone in one side; house key, driver's license and credit card in the other, she slid out of her uncomfortable seat and made her way to the dance floor. Dancing would help clear her head. Beer and vodka was helping numb some of it out but not all of it. _Poor little rich girl, boo fucking hoo. So your Dad slid a hand up your skirt. Stop wearing skirts, you ungrateful little rich bitch. I'd take a grope or two if it mean I could get all I wanted and live in a fancy ass house with maids. It's not like he fucked you_.

She did stop wearing skirts. Until she was twenty-two. 

Sansa patted her sloppy updo to make sure it would stay in place. Already some strands were sticking to her neck from the heat of the club. Too many bodies, too much body heat. Some shitty techno song played but she didn't have a headache quiet yet so she picked up the beat as she waded down the steps into the dance pit. Multi-colored lights flashed on strange faces and gyrating bodies as Sansa maneuvered into the throng. The dim with the streaks of color played tricks on her eyes so she closed them, starting to dance, raising her arms up and shaking her hips to the beat. She tired to blur out the uncomfortable images and sensations out of her head, to concentrate on the music and rhythm, to get lost and forget. After all, this was supposed to be girls' night out, a fun night. If she wanted a cry and pity session she could go over to Jeyne's house sometime and let it all out over a chick flick and pizza. Sure, Jeyne abandoned her for some guy for now but maybe next weekend they could just veg out in their PJ's.

She opened her eyes to look up and over at the bar. From her point of view she could see people better, and she spotted Jeyne twirling girlishly on a bar stool, talking-shouting to a man. She recognized him as the guy who's been buzzing around the shop lately. Theon, that was his name. His hair was gelled up and he wore a dark purple shirt. He looked dressed to kill and Sansa knew it was no coincidence. Jeyne must have told him she was newly available. She looked flirtatious, something she never thought her best friend was. Quiet, sensible Jeyne was twirling her curled locks and -

Sansa froze. A wave of breathlessness stuck her but between her legs she suddenly felt alive.

No.

Was she seeing things?

There he was, clad in all black wearing his ball cap, staring straight into her, his handsome face still and intense. _Robb_. His eyes darkened but oh, even from here she could see the blue, blue and vibrant and full of lust and life. They were searing right into her, focusing on her face, her eyes. Her heart seemed to completely stop. He didn't move, standing there like a statue by Theon and Jeyne as they animatedly talked. It couldn't be. But maybe it was because she felt it to her core. Maybe she wanted him to be there, maybe this time she would do things right; tell him her real name, give him her number and ask him out for coffee. Coffee or - oh god - maybe another sexy fuck in his car? Her whole body ached with remembering and she was surprised at the primal feeling inside. Something new -

"Hey baby, keep dancing, why stop?"

A whisper oozed into her ear, breath stinking of booze and weed overwhelming her. It wasn't the voice she wanted to hear and she turned her head away from Robb to look over in disgust at the man behind her, who proceeded to grind up against her ass. She pushed back as much as she could in the crowded mess but he must have only taken it as an invitation as she felt sweaty hands running up her sides. She whipped her head back but Robb wasn't there. Jeyne and Theon were chatting but Robb, Robb was gone. _Was he even ever there_? Wishful thinking, just like in her dreams at night. She was so impressed by her one-time fuck that she was imagining him now. 

The hands tightened around her ribs near her breasts and she tensed. She tried to turn fully around but people were bumping into her and swaying to the beat. Her shoulders tensed as she wriggled uncomfortably.

"Why so tense?" The man pushed his erection up against her backside.

"I - I have a boyfriend, he went to - to the bathroom. I'm not interested." She started to panic a little, trying to move away.

"Been watching you, babe, haven't see a boyfriend. Pretty thing like you, looking hot and lonely -"

“My girl said she's not interested, take a fucking hint."

Sansa finally twisted herself around as a couple people backed away from a potential fight scene and she nearly sank to the floor in relief.

"Ed!" 

"Yeah Honey it's me. Sorry I took so long." Edric's arm slid around her waist and Creepy guy threw up his hands. 

"Hey man, chill. Didn't see her with anyone -"

"She's with me. Fuck off before I _make_ you fuck off."

Creepy guy finally got the picture but only moved over a person or two to keep dancing, leaving an eye on her that made her cringe a little. 

"C'mon sweetie, let's dance!" Edric moved in, the confident date.

He always had a flair for the dramatic and she meant to tell him to tone it down but she let his hands linger on her waist. They felt calm, comforting and secure; a total contrast to the slimy paws on her just moments ago.

Ed left her waist long enough to fling her arms around his neck. He was warm but not sweaty. his piercing ice blue eyes darting over to the offending party before looking back at her, a small smile forming. His fitted white dress shirt was actually pressed and he smelled good, like a fresh shower and his cologne. His come-fuck-me cologne, she always jokingly called it. He only wore it on dates or when he used to go bar-hopping. He didn't do the bar scene anymore and pretty much quit drinking so she was shocked to see him here. He had a bit of a problem a few years ago and the only thing that woke him up was her accidental wake-up the night after they celebrated her twenty-second birthday. She could smell it on his breath though. It was unmistakable.

"Been drinking?" She shouted it loud so he could hear without a doubt and he winced, tilting his head to his shoulder, his ebony hair catching a green flash of light.

"Say that a little louder! I can't hear you!"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm but couldn't help but smile, swaying her hips up against his. For what it was worth, Ed was a terrific dancer. Partly forced upon him by her pleadings for a trusted partner and partly because he enjoyed it, he was a natural. Even at inebriated trashy techno club dancing.

"What are you doing, stalking me?"

"What? Pfft, no, Sansa banana. Never. I'm stalking Jeyne." He laughed then, reaching up to unlock her hands and hold her arms up, palms touching palms. "Uh, I mean, yes, I am stalking MY GIRL!"

 _Yes. He had been drinking_.

It really wasn't time for a lecture with her older brother, so she closed her eyes and moved to the beat. She didn't have to fear any unwanted advances now and it was easy to enjoy the moves, the feel, the music. Behind her eyelids she thought of Robb Stark. Her one-night stand stranger with those potent blue eyes. She thought of how he let her hair out of its confines to spill down around her and how good those hands felt. She could feel his stare, taste his lips and even though it was her own fingers shaking her long mane of locks from her clip it was his fingers she felt running down through them. God, she could live the rest of her life on that high.

For a moment she lost herself in her own thoughts and she ached. She felt lonely on the dance floor, even with the swarm of dancing, sweaty bodies; even with Ed dancing with her, his body close like a shield from not just Creepy guy but maybe even from herself; she ached for something more.

"Edric! What the fuck!"

Sansa's eye flew open and she half-turned to see Jeyne next to her. She was acutely aware of Ed's hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward to rest his chin on her spaghetti-strapped shoulder, grinning at his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, Jeynie."

"What are you doing here? There's like ten other clubs in this city! And -" She peered at his face."You're totally lit!"

"That's a compliment these days, Jeynie. Means something different than it did five, ten years ago. I think you mean drunk. Buzzed. I'm not -"

"Whatever. Listen, Sansa, well, now that Edric's here, I -"

"I know, I saw. Go." 

"I saw too, Jeynie. What, no period of mourning for our long lasting love? A couple of years didn't deserve a full week of sorrow or something? My heart is shattered -"

"I'm sure. Hard to shatter a heart when it wasn't with the one you love anyway." Jeyne smiled to take the sting out of her words and Sansa raised her eyebrows. Jeyne was usually so soft and timid. "I'm leaving. Edric, go sleep it off. Sansa, good luck."

Jeyne kissed her on the cheek and swam through the sea of people and up the four steps to the main floor. Sansa watched as Theon offered her his hand and her friend didn't even look back. She couldn't help herself from sweeping the area again, hopeful Robb wasn't just her imagination but, again, she didn't see him. She turned to find Edric staring at her and they both stood there in the middle of the dancing throng feeling deflated. The bemused look was wiped from his face as she reached out her hand to clasp his, leading him from the dance floor.

She wasn't far gone enough to whip out her phone and call a cab, as soon as they were outside in the quiet of the night, ignoring Ed's jab at how amazed he was she could pull anything out of those overly constrictive jeans and how he'd be calling her the yeast infection lady soon enough. Several people hung out around them, puffing on cigs and chatting or checking their phones.

"Ed, why the hell did you come here, seriously? Drinking, no less. You know what it does to you. And I thought the split was amicable. If it was then why are you -"

"I'm not here for Jeyne, Sansa. Well, in a way I guess. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. You know, I just get worried about you two going to this club. It's kind of rough and you never know what might happen. Like, oh, I don't know -" he paused for dramatic effect before leaning in close to whisper low in her ear - "Some guy might try to rape you in his car."

His voice floated down her ear and she shivered before she could help herself. She pushed the feeling immediately aside and latched onto a new one: guilt.

"Ed, I -"

"Don't, just don't. I'm not stupid. I can piece two and two together. Damn it, Sannie. You couldn't come to me. Me, your own brother? You fuck a stranger in his car because he stepped in to save the day but you can't share with me what happened."

"I - I didn't want you to go off and do something stupid -"

"What, like kill the prick? Yeah if I find him he's a dead man." Edric stepped away from her to lounge up against the wall of the club, hands in his pocket and head slung down. "Well, Jeyne spilled the beans a little. What she didn't tell me I pretty much guessed at."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I just didn't want you to hurt Ramsay and then end up in jail or prison. He's not worth it. He's not worth me losing you."

"I just wish you could have felt comfortable enough to come to me. I'm your brother, and we're really all the family we've got. I want you to be able to come to me with anything."

"I do. I do! I already share everything with you, you know that. I just -"

"Sansa, I don't expect you to share every little thing with me. But something like almost getting raped, well, that would be something I would hope you'd be able to come to me about. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it myself...before it even started."

There was nothing she could say in her defense, not really. Her buzz was lessening and she felt sad for him, for her and the situation. She really just wanted to put that part of that night to rest and never think on it again while retaining the second part, and she was doing a great job of keeping them separate. It was as if Ramsay had never touched her at all but Robb affected her all over.

Contrite, she slid over to him and he knew what she wanted as he opened his arms, shoving off of the wall. Grateful, she snuggled her face into his chest, breathing in the familiar cologne and sighing against comforting arms. She felt him land a swift peck into her hair and she smiled into his shirt.

"I promise never to keep things like that from you again," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

Cab 19 pulled up to the curb as she let him go and he let her walk ahead of him. He opened the door for her - still a gentleman even though he was buzzed - and she crawled in. He followed and shut the door, giving the cabbie their address while looking out the window.

"I'm surprised you can even sit in those things. Are ya gonna need help peeling those things off? Because I don't think I can do it." He leaned back into his seat, his head tilting back until it hit the back of his seat, his eyes closing. "Oh and another thing -"

"What is it, Eddie?" 

"I really think you need to sleep in your own bed tonight. No matter what."

Sansa didn't really know how to reply to that as she looked at him. His eyes were still closed, his head titled back, and he swallowed so hard she could see his Adam's apple strain. So, instead of trying to say anything she turned her head away and looked out her own window and bit her lip.


	7. Serendipity, Not Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this and am dead tired, so I apologize for typos in advance, as I am calling it a night and sleeping instead of editing!  
> :) Thanks for reading!

The lint brush glided over Robb's shoulders and he turned to meet Melissandre's dark eyes and red-lipped smirk. His eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"Oh, I think you forgot a piece of lint or two from your numerous brushings. Or it could be dust from the studio, as I am not the best of housekeepers. You think I haven't noticed you fussing over your tailored Italian jacket for the best part of a half hour?"

Not bothering a reply, Robb resumed his task of setting up his camera. The focal point in front of him was a sea of flowers encasing a bench with a beautiful stained glass window in a massive antiqued frame in the background. His chosen colors were deeply romantic reds, purples, dark pink and sapphire blue; no expense was spared to created the massive rose display. From around the floor to tier levels climbing up and around the window, the roses bloomed with vines hanging down like tentacles around the arched frame. It was of his own design and Mel had remarked dryly that if she had allergies she would have to call it a day and leave. Robb was undeterred. He knew what he wanted and he would have it, down to the last posed petal and the feminine, floral gown chosen for Sansa to wear. He spared no expense and his own outfit was no exception. His first - or, rather, second - impression on her needed to be perfect in every possible way, from his lint-free suit and shined shoes to his barely-there facial hair and manicured nails. Thankfully his slight beard was a darker shade, nearly brown to match his dyed hair. He had not given much thought to the hair on his body when he decided to change his hair color, but now he was acutely aware of it.

He half expected nervousness to take precedence with his emotions but found his main feeling was of a euphoria so intense that he felt near to drowning. Finally, he would be within arms length of her again. He could speak to her, see her in the daylight, stare at her without limitations as he peered through a lens. He could touch her again, with the privilege of a photographer to situate her hair, her pose, the way her gown floated over the bench. She would be his muse, his living and breathing work of art forever immortalized through his artistic eyes.

"Ah, you are so passionate about your work, Stark, and I commend you for that. If I had half your drive I could have made something out of my studio before you offered your help. It's only when you happened upon me that I have seen accolades and monetary praises. I often wonder why someone as respected as you would settle into Winterfell and take an interest in me, a struggling artist. You championed my Assai's bags and purses line and pushed for the press to give me the time of day. Yet I think I understand now why you are being so generous with your time and efforts."

"Is that so?" Robb was only half-listening as he sauntered over to the indoor meadow of roses, fussing over the placement.

"Mmm. I see how you agonize over Sansa Storm's photos. I believe you have fallen in love with the paper girl of your dreams."

"Is Miss Sansa...Storm arriving soon?" He glanced at the ornate clock on the wall. "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Oh, she is on her way," Mel replied lazily, surveying the scene. "Poor dear, she never really has been overly punctual. She texted. Blamed it on her brother why she is running late. his truck stalled. Ah, if only I were twenty years younger."

Robb immediately tensed, a muscle working in his jaw. So Sansa was bringing her emotional crutch with her. The adopted brother who was always around, even saving the damsel in distress at the club Saturday night. He had seen the tall, handsome, dark-haired Edric Storm on the dance floor, warding off an unwelcome suitor and then dirty dancing with his adoptive sister. Robb had left his post near the bar to intervene himself but was interrupted by Edric's timely appearance. He tried to assure himself it didn't matter; after all, he accomplished what he had set out to do: have Sansa see him and then not see him, to maybe make an impression on her, to have him on her mind again. It had worked. She stared right at him and it took everything he had to remain stoic until a throng of patrons made it easy to slip away from her view. He was making his way towards the exit but when he looked back he saw her predicament and he didn't hesitate to move. Then, Edric happened. Robb stood transfixed watching as Sansa danced shamelessly with the man she grew up with, and it was as if a million daggers pierced his heart. Instead of being thankful a stranger's sweaty paws were not on her, he was enraged at the sight of Edric's hands on her slim waist, in her hair, touching her palms -

"So her brother is accompanying her?" He tried to keep his tone level. "I thought this shoot is with Sansa alone?"

"It is. She sometimes brings her brother along for moral support. She knows she is shooting with a new photographer today. Who am I to object? He is wonderful eye candy and I enjoy having him around. He is single now, Sansa tells me. Oh, to get that man in my bed. Although a taken man never bothered me before, he is Sansa's brother so I must show some common decency. Now he's fair game."

Robb had not counted on Edric tagging along and the fact that Mel was lusting after the man annoyed him. It wasn't jealousy over Mel's obvious infatuation that bothered him; it was her glowing assessment of him. If Edric could capture the lust of a sophisticated woman old enough to be his mother, how could Sansa not see his appeal? The image of seeing Sansa and Edric gyrating against each other sickened him but was imprinted into his head. 

A sister did not dance seductively with her brother. A sister should not press her body up against a man she grew up with and thought of as a brother. And that brother should not enjoy it.

Robb's eyes closed.

"Sorry I'm late , Mel! I just -"

He turned around slowly to face her, his mouth forming a hopefully surprised yet gentle smile. It wasn't hard to be appreciative of the vision before him, if even she was a tousled mess. Hair swept up in a clip, a casual shirt and jeans that showcased her long legs, and shades covering her eyes. He noticed her mouth clamping abruptly down as she slowly took her sunglasses off. Her dark blue eyes widened in recognition before a deep blush crept up into her cheeks. He meant to say something reassuring, calming, to dissuade any embarrassment but then Edric sauntered in, a friendly smile pasted on his face, Sansa's huge tote bag and jacket slung over his shoulder. 

"Alayne?" Robb lifted an eyebrow, allowing a grin. "Is that really you?"

"R -Robb?" The quiet tink of her sunglasses hitting the tiled floor was the proverbial pin dropping.

"Oh, no, no, Robb, this is Sansa." Mel stepped in, confused. "Sansa Storm -"

"Sansa." Her name felt good on his tongue. "Oh, I am very sorry, I thought -"

"No, no, it's - it's Sansa." Her lovely mouth ticked up in a nervous smile. "I - yes, I'm Sansa Storm -"

Her voice hitched, sounding nothing like her low, throaty tones she used that fateful night, and immediately he was contrite. He really hadn't meant to put her on the spot and make her feel uncomfortable. If only they were alone, without Mel or her damn brother -

"Robb Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you." He kept his tone gentle, extending his hand. "You are even more lovely in the flesh."

Sansa bit her lip and eyed her hand, but took two steps back and stumbled into Edric, who reached out to steady her. 

"I'm - I'm sorry, um, Robb, excuse me, I feel -"

"Sannie, are you all right?"

Robb tensed at the little nickname and tightened worse when Sansa nodded her head and placed a hand briefly on Edric's shoulder...before rushing away from everyone, her head bent, towards the back of the studio through the door that led to the office and bathroom.

"I'm sorry, my sister is always nervous meeting new people." Eric stepped forward, extending his own hand, a set smile on his face. The man had light blue eyes that would have been piercing if it weren't for the genuine warmth in them. "I'm Sansa's brother, Edric."

Tempting as it was to not touch the man, Robb accepted his hand. There was a hard pressure behind the clasp. This one was confident and strong. He would be a hard one to crack - 

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Sansa? Maybe try to ease the nervousness? She doesn't have to go through with the shoot if she's uncomfortable. I do apologize. Perhaps we should have all met over dinner some evening beforehand."

"Ah that would have been a perfect scenario! Why did I not think of it?" Mel purred, her demeanor changing into a playful sex kitten, obviously not phased by Sansa's sudden departure, her eyes on Edric. "Maybe we can do it soon? You could always bring your girlfriend along." 

"Well, Mel, I am currently unattached." Edric accepted Mel's arm linking with his.

"Oh, as is Robb, and Sansa, and of course I am as well. It could be a singles date."

"Excuse me, Mel, Edric -"

"Please, call me Ed. Everyone does." 

A slight nod and Robb pivoted to follow Sansa's trail through the door to the back room. A faint smell of her perfume reached his nostrils and he breathed it in. It was the same she wore the night he was inside of her; the same scent that clung to his clothing long after she was gone.

The bathroom door was open and it was dark inside. the door to the office was closed. A commanding knock followed by him calling her name evoked no response, so he tried the door. It was unlocked and he cautiously opened it and stepped in, shutting it behind him.

She was sitting on Mel's settee facing the ceiling to floor windows overlooking the city. Her head was bowed and she didn't acknowledge his presence. He didn't advance. After what Ramsay put her through he was sure she was wary of men getting to close physically. 

Except her brother.

"Sansa. I came to see if you are all right. You can tell me to leave if you would rather be alone."

"No. It's fine. I just - I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"I cannot fault you for lying, Sansa. You were sexually assaulted and I was a stranger. You were taking precautions, understandably so. I was hoping we would meet again, though."

"Small world, isn't it?" Her soft voice floated over to him and he could barely hear. He froze to not miss a word. "What a coincidence."

"I can cancel the shoot and leave, if that is what you want. You need never to see me again."

"You talk so eloquent." She exhaled slowly. "Like a true gentleman."

"It was something I acquired while traveling around the world, rubbing shoulders with those who believed themselves to be elite. I think that is why I ended up in Winterfell. To shed the snobbery and return to my roots."

"I thought your name sounded familiar. I was too stupid to connect the dots. I guess while modeling is a source of income for me, I never pay attention to actual artistic photography. I'm sure you will find me very disappointing in comparison to all those French and Italian models."

"I have thought of little else since that night and of no one else." He didn't want to talk about his career. He wanted to talk about them. "I've wanted to see you again Sansa. To see how you are doing." _To take you in my arms, to taste you, feel you_.

"I am fine, thanks to you." She stood then and turned to face him. The light from the sun shone through the windows, creating a halo effect around her. She was beautiful walking tentatively towards him, biting her lip and wringing her slender hands. Hands that had carded so frantically in his hair. He could feel the pull, the thrill. He could taste her soft skin and his mouth watered. The urge to run to her and kiss her madly was overcome only by some shred of rationale hidden in the depths of his heart. To scare her away now would mean to lose her before he truly had her.

Sansa stopped within reach. Robb smiled, keeping his face soft and unassuming.

"I don't consider this a coincidence, Sansa. Not at all. Actually I want to think of it as serendipity."

His words extracted a small smile from her. It was something and he ached to reach for her hand but he held back, treating her as if she was an untamed animal. Trust, he needed to gain her trust.

"I hate to think of what might have happened if you hadn't shown up at just the right time."

"On the contrary, my timing was off. I wish I could have been there before he even laid one finger on you -"

"Can we not talk about Ramsay? Please." Robb realized his mistake and bowed his head in agreement, stricken by the plea, the anguish in her voice. "I - I just want to say thank you again and, well, I'm - I'm just so sorry I lied. I wasn't thinking. Not after - I mean, I just don't go and do things like... _that_. You know, like, I'm not -"

"Sansa, it's fine." Daringly his hands found her twisted ones, calming them. Cold, soft, and limp in his warm ones. Passive, helpless. "I do not think less of you."

"Maybe I think less of myself." She did not withdraw from him but refused to look him in the eyes. He wanted her to see him and at the same time he didn't.

"Would be untoward of me to ask you out for a cup of coffee after our shoot? Provided you still want to do the shoot, I mean. I am only asking for coffee and conversation, Sansa, in a very public place, during the day, at any place of your choosing. I would like to get to know you." 

"Unfortunately I think we know - we know too much of each other. Where could we start?"

"At the beginning, of course. Small talk. Tell me your favorite color, favorite place to eat, what TV show you binge watch, your dreams for the future and anecdotes about your past. You know, the usual mundane and uncomfortable coffee date where we both try to impress each other while sipping caffeinated beverages."

His words and a gentle squeeze brought her eyes to meet squarely with his and a sweet smile lit up her lovely face. It was as if he was looking into a mirror, the way her dark blue eyes held emotions he recognized as desire, hope, want, need, and the hint of hope for the possibilities.

"I think you know I can't play hard-to-get and be believable, so I am not going to say no."

"Then I will take that as a yes and will await instructions on time and place. I would offer to pick you up but I want you to trust me, Sansa. I want to earn it, and prove to you I am no Ramsay."

Robb felt her reciprocate as she squeezed his hands and he fought the urge to pull her against him for a kiss. Instead he settled for bringing her hands to barely brush with his lips in a dry, chaste, formal peck on her knuckles while trying to remain impassive. It would benefit him to ignore the need to kiss each knuckle, tracing his tongue over the delicate skin stretched out over equally vulnerable bone.

"Oh, you are as far removed from a Ramsay Bolton as any man can get." He reluctantly let her hands go and she sighed. "So tell me, Robb Stark, where is the gown I am to wear for this photo shoot?"

He laughed a little, part in due to the seamless victory and part because he was truly happy and Sansa joined in with a giggle. He couldn't help but think just then that she seemed almost like a pre-teen girl with her first crush, and regretted that he wasn't in her life back then to witness it for himself.

"Right this way, Miss Storm." It felt good to offer his arm and she willingly took it. It felt right, seamless, effortless, to have her on his arm. 

It felt like home.


	8. Room With A View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Finally... an update! :) Enjoy!

Sansa shifted on the plush putty-colored couch, smoothing down her skirt and making sure she wasn't showing too much leg. She would have questioned herself for the millionth time about her outfit choice that she spent two hours on, except there was a new dilemma to add to her numerous insecurities and nervousness.

Here she was, sitting next to Robb Stark in his apartment after a lovely Thai dinner at a lovely restaurant. His average apartment was furnished with expensive decor. She lived with wealth most of her life to know quality in possessions and Robb definitely had fine taste. It puzzled her why he was stuck in this apartment, and worse still was the fact that his building was right across the street from here she and Eric lived. She had been given a brief tour of the basics: living room, kitchen and dining area, and bathroom. Beyond that were two bedrooms but he had discreetly passed over the shut doors and Sansa had developed a weakness in her knees at the thought of being able to peek inside the area where he slept. Instead of focusing on how she ended up here (oh, yes, she only meant for this to be a dinner date), she worried on how she was going to approach the subject of where she lived. He thought Jeyne's house was hers and it was another lie she would have to confess to. She felt bad enough admitting the fake name. Now she was going to have to come clean about something else and wondered how Robb would take it. Then she wondered how she had missed seeing him in over a year. Surely at some point he was outside at the same time, maybe crossing the street or going out for a jog. It wasn't as if Winterfell was the size of New York or anything. Maybe she did see him at some point but just didn't remember him. No, she would _definitely_ have remembered Robb Stark.

Sansa dragged out the request for a date for nearly two weeks. She even pleaded with Mel to not schedule her for any photo shoots and decided to work from morning till night in the flower shop, listening to Jeyne pushing her to go on a damn date already. She was ashamed to admit she extended the time not only to try to quell her nervousness, but also to see her gynecologist to get on birth control. Well, it wasn't like she was expecting a repeat of the car - well, not really - but it didn't hurt to be prepared, did it? Never mind the condoms she stuffed in her purse. 

To Robb's credit he didn't try to push her to make good on her date promise but he maintained some sort of odd gentlemanly stance with her. They talked on the phone, sent casual text messages, and even though he made it abundantly clear he wasn't giving up, he never begged or pressed. He was waiting patiently for her to stop being such a spazz and finally, tonight, he was rewarded for it. Or maybe it was she who was rewarded? He was so handsome, so perfect to her and she wondered why she had dragged her feet about doing this.

She took a cab to the restaurant, rejecting once again his offer to pick her up, and he was waiting for her at the entrance, looking handsome and polished in all black. Even the tips of his shoes shined. She could tell he took care in dressing with his tailored black jacket and seam-pressed black pants with a collared button-up shirt underneath. No doubt about it, he was easy on his eyes; his brown curls cut so short they were styled in abrupt waves and his dark blue eyes lit up as she emerged from the cab, with him rushing to the car to hold the door for her and insisting he pay her fare. She took in his scent, his body so close she nearly fainted. There was something reassuring but intoxicating about the mix of an extremely subtle cologne and fresh dry-cleaning. Sansa was thankful she decided on her simple, modest, deep red sheath dress that discreetly reached to her knees with matching heels, her hair in a loose french twist. She had a moment of doubt when she looked at him, so perfect and refined, knowing he must have had dinners with many beautiful French models when he was photographing overseas, but the insecurity melted away when he offered her his arm and she took it, a gesture much like the one he offered during their photo shoot. His smile was dazzling, creating small lines around his eyes and mouth, and it bolstered her confidence as he led her inside to a reserved area for two, set in a corner away from the group tables.

She had forgotten what it was like to be on a good date, even though butterflies danced in her stomach and she ate very little. His focus was completely on her but every time she would bite her lip and look at her plate out of sheer nerves, he would casually move his eyes away from hers and steer the conversation in a light direction, to bring her back to a more relaxed state. They both passed on the alcohol which she was thankful for, recalling only briefly how Ramsay had been drinking too much. Sitting across from Robb was intoxicating enough.

Small talk was something she could do, and true to his word he asked her the most causal of things: favorite color, preferences in music, traveling, colors, books, movies... they were indeed starting from the beginning and she was pleased when many of her interests coincided with his. He even enjoyed classical music, which she loved to play in the flower shop when she was creating arrangements, or when she was sewing at home. To find a man these days who appreciated instrumental music was a rarity indeed. Thai food was a shared favorite as well as red wine over white, rainy days over sunny, forest over beach. She didn't mind sharing stories about the flower shop or how she met Mel, and how designing clothes and sewing was her true passion, even if her online shop wasn't extremely successful. By the end of the meal she realized she talked the majority of the time, and it was refreshing after having all her dates bragging about themselves and not really caring to know anything about her, especially not the mundane little things.

It was easy to keep things casual and light but now she was sitting on his couch in his apartment and there was nothing light about it in her mind. He asked if she would like to see his place to talk, maybe agree on a movie and share a glass of wine, and she knew he was sincere and she has nothing to fear from him. She embarrassed herself with how eagerly she agreed, sliding into the passenger seat of his car. It was when he shut her door when she allowed herself to remember the last time she was in car and she could feel the heat on her cheeks and between her legs. She wondered if he was thinking about that night too as he eased himself into the driver's seat but she didn't want to ask. Instead she sat in silence and stared in disbelief when they pulled into the apartment complex across from hers. At first she thought she was imagining things but no, he really did live just across the way.

Robb had rid himself of his jacket immediately and offered a place for her to set her purse and keys. All she could think of was the condom pack tucked inside and she felt guilty. So to ease her conscience she concentrated on the art surrounding the fireplace, commenting on it, which prompted him to talk about each piece and where he had found it. He said he had more art stored in the spare bedroom as there was really nowhere to hang it, but that he hoped to buy a house soon where the pieces would be able to breathe. She thought to ask to see them but didn't press the matter. Instead she sank into the couch and now was trying to steer the conversation around to him. She wanted to know about him; he was a mystery and he fascinated her.

He also made her feel a little uneasy but not in a bad way.

She liked to think she was above the most base desires but obviously she wasn't. While he was talking all she could do was watch his hands, his neck, and take in the casual yet sexy way he lounged on the couch next to her, staying a respectful distance away. Even so she could reach out to touch his newly-shaved face if she wanted to but no, she was not that bold. She was also not some stupid little horny sixteen year old. Without knowing she did it, her heels slipped off leaving her red-painted toes exposed as she brought her feet up onto the couch, turning to her left to face him, careful not to flash her underwear as she wondered if her dress was long enough to prevent it from happening as she shifted to get situated. For extra comfort she brought one of the couch pillows to hug to her, unaware of how hard she was clutching it. No, she was more aware of her lacy black barely-there panties becoming a little damp. 

"So, you were born in Riverrun? What was it like growing up there?" She tried to take her mind off of sexual feelings by engaging him in family talk. She supposed it was futile as she watched his full lips offer a small smile, his eyes scanning her face.

"My childhood was not the best. I lost my Dad when I was only three, and I don't remember much about him, even though I try. Mother would always talk about how heroic he was. He was a police officer, killed off-duty while trying to break up a fight."

"Oh," Sansa breathed, reaching out to touch his shoulder without thinking. "I'm so sorry, Robb." For the first time that night he touched her. He placed his hand over hers and his smile widened.

"I guess this is not first date subject material, is it?"

"It's - it's okay, really. I asked. I just wanted to know about little Robb." She blushed immediately at that. _Nothing like a dick reference_. If Robb thought like she did he did not give it away. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? Or are you an only child?"

"I had a younger sister." She felt his hand tighten over hers and his throat constricted. "But she also was taken from me. I was only five and it's another thing I really can't recall well enough. Since then, it had just been my mother and I."

"I am sorry, we can talk about something else," she offered, feeling a small sickness in her stomach. "I didn't mean -"

"No, it's fine Sansa, you want to know more about me and there's nothing more important than family, is there? My father and sister...it happened when I was so young. My mother passed away last year. It was another reason to take up residence in Winterfell. I travel the world for my photography but I want to make a home, and I just couldn't in Riverrun with all its painful memories. Something about Winterfell called to me. After visiting all the grand cities such as Paris, Madrid, London, I've only really felt a kinship to this city."

His grip loosened and he stood up abruptly, smiling down at her.

"Wine? You said you like red, I believe I have some stored."

Sansa nodded her assent. Wine seemed like a good idea after the seriousness she inadvertently caused and she was at a loss for words. A small glass wouldn't affect her too much but maybe it could relax her a little. Maybe she could stop asking the wrong questions and turn it around to improve the atmosphere. She wondered what he sounded like when he laughed, realizing she hadn't heard it yet.

Because of the open floor plan she was able to watch him saunter into the kitchen area to deftly retrieve two fine wine glasses and then search for the bottle. He was graceful, moving like a dancer and she had to drag her eyes away. She felt like a stalker sitting there staring at him and she hoped he didn't notice.

"So, what about you, Sansa Storm?" The liquid poured into the glasses as Sansa swallowed nervously. "Family? Dark skeletons in the gene closet that you'd like to disclose?"

"Um. Well, you know, Edric is my brother." Her nails dug into the pillow and her toes clenched. "I was adopted. We both were. My parents. Um. I was brought up in a wealthy home and had everything money could buy but my mother was...sick, not mentally well. She got progressively worse and died when I was still in my teens. My father and I never really had much of a relationship and he's gone now, too. It's just me and Edric. As soon as I could I moved to Winterfell to be with him."

"You and your brother are close." He returned to offer the glass and when she accepted it she noticed with relief that it was only half-full. It was a silent assurance that he wasn't intending to ply her with alcohol and take advantage of her. Cautiously she sipped and considered his statement.

"Yes. He's been my rock all these years. I couldn't imagine a better brother. He's always been there to support and encourage me and even look out for me the best he can. He made my childhood something good and he was the only positive force at that time. My parents were not the best people, really. I even used to dream that Edric and I were actually blood related siblings, and that our true parents would come to claim us. Like... we were kidnapped or something. Childish dreams to live happily ever after with the perfect family. Edric has been wanting to investigate to find out who his biological parents were but it's been difficult to even start."

Robb nearly drained the glass before setting it on the ornate coffee table.

"And you? Do you want to find out?"

"I thought I did." She took another sip and copied his motions. "Now I guess it's not something too important to me. I mean I feel as if my birth mother gave me up for a reason and the seriousness of leaving everything sealed is telling. She doesn't want to be found, she didn't want me or couldn't take care of me in the first place. And what if I found out my birth father was some sort of drug addict or he's in jail for murder? I guess it's better to have a little dream and leave it at that."

She sighed a little and looked down. She hadn't meant the conversation to turn so serious again and she realized just how out of practice she was with going on a date with some substance behind it. This was supposed to be light, fun, and here she was making it -

Gentle hands reached for hers, caressing her knuckles. 

Sansa looked up into his eyes and suddenly her trepidation melted away. It wasn't just the smooth touch of his fingers or the way he leaned into her but the emotions in his eyes. His dark blue eyes, so much like her own. She had always been attracted to men with blue eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with having dreams, Sansa." She let him lift her hand to his warm lips. "I have dreams of my own as well."

And just like that, her heart quickened and her body was restored to her previous state and she swallowed. She still tensed without meaning to and he looked at her, his mouth slowly moving away. It disappointed her but at least he still held her hand.

"What - what dreams do you have? If you care to share?"

"One of them is very simple. I dream I had first met you under different circumstances. I don't mean to bring up that night, but I've thought about how it could have all gone if it were a happier situation."

"I don't think much about Ramsay. I don't. I don't know if that's how I should be but - but that's the way it is. I -" she cleared her voice - "I remember the good. I mean, the really good - um -" She bit her lip, embarrassed. "Not just what happened in your car, no, that's not what I meant. I can't explain -"

"I know what you mean, Sansa, there is no reason to feel ashamed over it. I replay that night in my head constantly. I understand what you are saying because I felt it, too; I feel it _now_. It goes beyond what we did in the car. Because it's not just the actions we feel, is it?"

Before she could try to reply he cupped her face, fingers caressing her cheekbones.

"I very much would love to kiss you, Sansa, if you give me permission. I won't do anything you don't want me to do, I promise."

"Yes," she whispered, not hesitating. _Why play coy now_ ? "Kiss m-"

His lips met hers in a slow, sensuous kiss, so different from their frantic kisses in the car. It was almost unbearable how careful he was and her hands tossed her pillow shield down to the floor so she could scoot closer, her hands finding his clean-shaven face and then skimming up to his hair. It was short but amazingly soft and she sighed into his mouth before settling to hold him around his neck, only to trace a couple of fingers down to his shirt collar, then lower where the unbuttoned part ended. There was a hint of chest hair there and she tentatively circled it. Robb increased the pressure behind his kisses but was thoughtful nonetheless; he was a perfect kisser, occasionally nibbling on her lower lip. The last time she had teeth on her lip there was pain and blood, but now she could experience these careful nips with a shiver of desire.

"Sansa." Her name breathed out seductively from his mouth. "May I kiss you... _here_ ?" A finger swept down her neck to the start of her dress.

"Yes." She was aware she was already rasping but didn't care when his lips found her neck, the languid kisses followed by his wet tongue sending jolts straight down to between her legs where she was already damp. Maybe she should pull away, maybe she should try to have some dignity and save this for a second date, but she found her body was greedy and she didn't want to fight it. How many nights had she tossed and turned, imagining him touching her again? This time in reality she could savor it.

"Sansa. Sansa." A hand reached up to loosen her french twist, nimbly undoing the twist while his other still cupped her cheek. For a fleeting moment she wondered how he had gotten the skill to work so quickly but she didn't want to know and immediately shut the thought down. "You are so beautiful, so perfect."

Really she could let him kiss her neck all night but she wanted more. Should she ask for more? Suddenly she was scared of ruining this, ruining maybe a chance to make this into something. A burgeoning relationship could be a possibility. Giving in to her body now would make him think she was easy, wouldn't it? She's never fucked on a first or even a second date before. Now the rules seem to have changed. She already had him inside of her once. He already knew what she felt like and what she sounded like when she came -

"Robb."

His hand carded through her hair, freeing the strands in long waves down her back. Her uttering his name made him freeze and he lifted his lips from her neck, hovering so close she could feel his heavy breath. Unable to say what she wanted, she grabbed the hand that held her cheek and moved it down to her breast, wishing to guide it lower. "I give you permission to touch me. _Anywhere_."

The hand that cupped her breast was warm but soothing. Her nipples were already hard as he brushed over, the fabric of her sheath and black lace bra feeling non-existent to her. Again he delved into her neck, more insistent this time. Brave now, wanting, Sansa grabbed and pulled Robb forward as she tried to fall backwards on the couch but he caught her, held her fast, his head popping up. His mouth was wet and his eyes glittered with lust and something more, so intense she nearly passed out.

"Sansa -"

"I - I was just -" She blushed again.

"Not here. Not on the couch. It's _not_ good enough." His voice rumbled, his face serious. "May I take you into the bedroom?"

She could say no, she could say this was enough for now, but she didn't want to so she managed a yes. It was explicit consent and Robb moved away only to sweep her off of the couch and into his arms effortlessly. There was something about his arms, the way he held her as he strolled down the short hallway to his bedroom, it reminded her of the time she had twisted her ankle while jogging and Edric had carried her back home while she clung to his broad shoulders, just as she did with Robb now, but she shut her mind to the memory as soon as Robb kicked the door all the way open and stepped inside. The curtains were still open and even though it was the late evening, the light shining in the large window brightened the room. It caught her eye and she gasped, tensed. Robb set her down, her bare feet touching the cool wood floor. She could hardly feel it while she tried to digest what she was seeing.

His window gave her a clear view of her own bedroom window across the street.

"I'm sorry, Sansa, I thought I had these drawn." Robb made a swift move to close the curtains, encasing the room in darkness. "These are blackout curtains. They are the only ones that blot out the glare of the street lights."

What were the odds? What were the chances? He didn't know where she truly lived, but how could she tell him now? _Serendipity_ , that's what he was calling this. Was it some strange stroke of luck and fate, and if so, did she even believe in it? Finding her and Ramsay, being the mystery artist editing her photographs, living in the apartment building across the street from hers - 

Her knees started shaking as Robb made his way to turn on a small lap from the nightstand and she was able to take in his room. Very sensible and sparse, with artwork on the walls. The massive bed was neatly made with a down comforter and beige sheets against a dark wooden bed frame and solid headboard. Masculine but modern. She stared at the bed as he made his way back to her. It was as if she was thinking a million things at once but only truly wanted one of those thoughts to stay: the thought of him fucking her in that bed. She felt ashamed for the secret she still kept from him, wondering if she should come clean before anything else happened. He was going to know eventually. 

"Sansa." There was enough light in the room to see his face but now his eyes were dimmed. "Do you still want this?"

There was no question as to what she wanted. For all the coincidences, for all her lying, she knew she wanted him. He has been nothing but respectful to her, patient, considerate. Even now he was asking for her consent and waiting for her to answer.

"Yes." Again she reached for him, this time brazenly resting her hand on his hip to urge him forward. "I want this."

To her surprise he slid behind her, a swift hand pushing her hair over to the side so it draped down the front of her before he pinched her zipper between two fingers. 

"May I undress you?" His whisper poured into her ear before his lips ghosted just along her earlobe, then traveled down to kiss at her exposed neck.

"Yes."

It was all she could manage as the sound of her dress being unzipped intermingled with their synchronized breathing. She let him pull the sheath down by the shoulders and she slipped her arms out, exposing her back. Once again she was thankful she picked out her most sexy, untouched underwear for the night, and sighed when kisses were peppered along her back while hands smoothed up to her bra clasp.

"And this?" 

"Y - yes -" She almost died right there when the hooks came undone and the bra melted away to the floor, leaving her torso bare. she shivered as his smooth, warm hands softly cupped her breasts, thumbs lightly brushing over tender nipples. Between his lips covering her back and his fingers tenderly working her peaks, she was already drenched and wanting to be taken. She whimpered a little when those hands left her front to slide to the back, pushing down the dress enough that it gave way and fell to the floor in a pool around her feet. She leaned back into him then as he stood to his full height and she felt him rock hard against her. Yet he acted as if he was not aroused at all, taking his sweet time caressing up her arms, down her sides, seemingly touched every inch of exposed skin, even at her hips where the tiny waistband barely managed to hold her delicate panties up. 

He turned her to face him and she was met mouth to mouth. This time tongue met tongue and it was more of a sensual massage; oh, how could men not understand a thrusting, sloppy tongue was not sexy? Still, she pressed into him, wanting more, shaking fingers finding their way to his shirt to unbutton. He helped her by ridding himself of his belt and pulling his shirt out of its tucked state and it took no time to have him bare-chested. There was hair there, not sparse but not covered, and she was pleased. So many men manscaped - even Edric did - and Robb seemed like the type to do so, but she found his hair sexy as her hands greedily smoothed over his chest. She heard Robb groan as she broke from their kiss to plant kisses on his neck. 

"Sansa. Will you let me take you to my bed and will you let me make love to you?" 

She could hear the strain in his voice and knew he was trying to show some control. Her hand dropped to skim across his covered cock and his breathing increased.

"Yes." She tried to make it sexy, throaty, but it came out exactly as she was feeling: nervous, excited, aroused and desperate. "Yes, _Robb_."

No sooner did she speak his name, she was swept up and carried to the bed and they both tumbled down into the softness of the comforter, kissing and touching as Robb slid up between her legs. Eagerly she wrapped her long legs around his waist and arched up into him, enjoying the feel of his chest against hers. He was insistent now, passionate, less restrained as he laved kisses once again to her neck and then lower, slowing down to careful suck and lap at her nipples. Whimpering, she reached down to unbutton his pants but he moved her hands away and reared up.

"No, Sansa. Let me take care of you this time."

He moved off the bed long enough to rid himself of his pants, boxers, and socks and she watched him, appreciating his completely nude form. Defined abs, strong legs and ample cock... she had already experienced how he felt inside of her but now she could see all of him. Now it wasn't going to be some quickie in the front seat borne from a traumatic event. He was handsome, smart, sexy, considerate; a _dream_ , something she had hoped for since she had her very first date at age fifteen. Her body felt on fire even as she self-consciously crossed her arms over her breasts. When he returned to the bed he knelt between her legs with hands on her knees and she closed her eyes at the naked desire in his. 

"Sansa. Please, look at me." Soft but thick with want, his words compelled her to open her eyes as he wished. "I want to taste you before we make love, if you'll let me."

"Yes." What woman would say no?

She thought she would faint as he peeled her skimpy bikinis away and off, her legs weak. It had been so long since anyone had gone down on her and she felt herself throbbing in anticipation as Robb lowered his head, his hands caressing her inner thighs before parting them. She closed her eyes again.

Instead of just diving in, she felt tiny kisses around her center as fingertips traced indistinguishable patterns on her flesh. Tease, it was a tease and she sighed in abject pleasure. The sensation was nothing, however, compared to the feel of his tongue pressing into her clit before his wet mouth followed and she found she couldn't contain little cries with each lick, each stroke of his tongue against her. She was a little mortified at how quickly she felt the buildup and she opened her eyes to look down, to find him already staring up at her from his position. It wasn't just his heated gaze that did her in but also the slip of his tongue inside of her. _Inside_. A finger quickly massaged into her nub and she came instantly with a cry of his name on her lips. She found she liked saying his name, and in the moment of passion she loved it even more.

She was tender and shaking from her orgasm as Robb languidly explored her flesh, tasting where he wanted while traveling up her body. By the time he made it back to her lips she was waiting, gasping, smiling, clutching his broad shoulders. She hoped she was conveying how much she wanted this just as his eyes flashed fire into hers. He kissed her, gently this time, his hands smoothing back her hair.

"Are you _sure_ , Sansa?" Each time he said her name it sent tiny ripples of desire down her spine. Her hands cupped his face.

"Yes." Suddenly she thought of the condoms in her purse. "I have - um -" She wanted this to be a sexy and hot moment and she didn't want to break the mood but it needed to be said. "I mean, I'm on birth control but -"

His kiss cut her off and it was obviously all the validation he needed as she felt him push inside of her so, so slowly, both of them moaning against each others' lips. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as he was sheathed fully inside of her, filling her, connecting them as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, urging him to move. The strange sensation was something she never experienced but before she could process it he began to move in a slow thrust as if working towards his own release didn't matter. Robb was propped on his elbows on either side of her head as he broke their kiss to stare down at her, his lips parted. His hands held her face as hers did his and it seemed like he was not just penetrating her body but her mind. She felt vulnerable, more naked emotionally than physically. _It was trust_. Somehow she trusted him and she barely knew him and it was overwhelming. Panic set in even as she reveled in the feeling.

"Let yourself go, Sansa," he breathed, as if to calm her."Let me take care of you."

An arm reached down between them but his other hand slipped into her hair to curve around her head. Even as he moved inside of her his fingers found her clit and she realized he meant to give her another orgasm. The feel of his fingers matched with his stroking cock was a lethal combination and she shuddered through her second climax with a soft moan, closing her eyes and opening to him staring into her intently.

"You are beautiful, Sansa, and you're beautiful when you cum. Can you cum for me again? I want you to -"

She didn't know what to say, only knew what to feel as he sped up his thrusts, then slowed, then quickened again. Drawing it out, making it last. Her hips met him eagerly each time as did her lips with his. Her hands sought his neck, face, and hair as she greedily took what he gave and she was soon climbing towards another peak. This time around he yanked his hand away to thrust harder, faster, and she threw her head back in euphoria. Her climax this time was hard, rough around the edges and even more intense than her other two, and she cried out his name several times, her nails digging into his back with her release. He soon followed and pulsated fiercely into her womb and she thinks she has never had a man cry out her name out as sexy sounding as Robb Stark.

The comedown this time is sweet. He nuzzles her nose before kissing her softly and even after three orgasms it still makes her shiver. Too soon for her taste he withdraws from her carefully and moves the comforter out from under her, pushing the soiled cover off to the side. She feels him leaking out of her but doesn't have the urge to regret it. Ever the gentleman, Robb moves her so she isn't in a wet spot and she smiles at the way he tries to be so nonchalant about it. He lays on his side facing her and before she knows it's happening he draws her to him, facing him, her head up against his chest. It is a good position for Robb to run his fingers down her arm as if he just needs to be touching her. His blue eyes sparkle in the dim light.

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes." She bites her lip and almost cries at the concern in his voice. "More than all right, thank you. I - I feel spent, and you did all the work."

"My pleasure." 

Now that the initial physical craving is over, Sansa feels regret. It settles into her breast and she wonders why she couldn't have just kept this as a casual date and gone home after dinner. Now Robb might see her only as a booty call and she knew she wanted more. Much more. There was something here and it wasn't all physical. It wasn't about owing him for rescuing her. 

Too many thoughts were swirling in her head and she was feeling sleepy. Three orgasms in a row would do that to a person, she guessed. Robb made good on his word to take care of her. So odd to have a man who gave and asked for nothing in return. Even Aegon, the longest relationship she ever had, always expected a blowjob or hand job for going down on her or getting her off. 

She shifted a little as Robb brought the sheet up to her breasts, tucking it in over her.

"Robb Stark, are you...tucking me in?"

"I suppose I am." His grin was dazzling. "I was hoping we could rest."

"Oh." 

It was all she could say as she felt his hands caressing her hair. Having her hair played with always put her to sleep and she was already pleasantly worn out. Sure enough, she felt her eyelids grow heavy until she involuntarily shut them. Perhaps a small nap before going home wouldn't hurt her. Guilt seeped back up into her chest. She would have to call a cab or Uber and have them drive around town for bit. Ironic since she could save the money and just walk across the street.

Before she slipped away in a satiated sleep, she thought she heard him whispering to her, even as the words didn't seem to connect completely to her lethargic brain.

" _My Sansa. My Sansa, I will take care of you. My sweet, beautiful Sansa_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sansafeels for this perfect Pic Art!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165748359@N03/43490574940/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


	9. One-Sided, Two-Sided

It was still night and they were cloaked in the semi-darkness. Maybe he should be sleeping as she was but he refused to close his eyes. If he shut his eyes it would create a distance between them that for the moment he could not fathom. Not when he had her where she was always meant to be.

He watched as she let sleep overtake her body; her limbs becoming slack and her breathing becoming shallow, the light tufts from her mouth tickling his chest hair. He wasn't satisfied just looking at the top of her head so he kissed it tenderly before gently adjusting her to lie her back onto his spare pillow. She had been so exhausted from their lovemaking and multiple orgasms that she barely stirred as he propped himself up on his side to face her. 

The sheet had slipped away, exposing her pale breasts, prompting him to run a finger lightly over the soft flesh. It elicited a small sigh and Robb was tempted to wake her by pressing his lips to the sweet pink bud but decided instead to let her rest as he studied her angelic face, the swan-curve of her neck, the womanly swell of her hips and every slight crease her body made in his sheet. She was beautiful, perfect, ethereal.

He replayed their lovemaking in his head and smiled, bringing his fingers to his nose, inhaling. Her excitement still lingered and the scent was nothing less than intoxicating. He had done that to her. He had made her sopping wet. He had made her cry out in pleasure beneath him. He could still taste her essence in his mouth and could feel her sticky sweet goodness drying around his cock. It was enough to make him want to duck under the sheet and run his tongue around her clit, just to renew the flavor, and slide into her to drench his cock once again in her secretions.

If the car sex had captivated him, then making love to her, exploring her, tasting her sealed his fate with her. He couldn't remember the women he had been with before, the hollow couplings and one-night stands, the feeble attempts to make them into relationships and coming up feeling empty, lost. None of them mattered now, not that they mattered then. This woman lying next to him mattered, and she was all that mattered. This work of art, this thing of beauty who threw a seductive wrench into all of his well-laid plans and twisted it into something more fulfilling, more tangible, more connecting. She laid claim to him in his car but now he claimed her, body and heart and soul. She had always been his to love and protect and he had lost her once. Now she was in her rightful place, in his bed, and he would never fail her again.

Robb sighed as nature called. As loath as he was to leave her, he slipped away as quietly as he could and crept out of his bedroom, looking back at her. It was a sight he knew he would be gazing upon as long as he lived; Sansa lying in his bed, snuggled under his covers in a post-coitus slumber.

After using the bathroom he ambled out into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, his eyes roaming to where her coat and purse and keys hung on the hook next to his jacket. Within moments he was burying his nose into the collar of her coat as his fingers traced down the purse straps. It smelled like berries, just as her hair had.

Without hesitation he unzipped her purse, wanting to see what she kept inside. Phone, tissues, brush. He picked some of her hair from the brush, rolling it between his fingers as he kept looking. Compact. Some receipts from purchases. A small billfold containing credit cards, her driver's license. A small box of condoms. He grinned at that. She would not be needing them. There would be no way he would be wearing one now, not after experiencing the feel of her, the thrill of skin against skin. He knew he was disease-free; he was usually a smart man when it came to wrapping it up, but with her... and it mattered little to him if she had anything. 

She could give him her disease and he would embrace it.

He pulled her phone out - an older model smartphone - and frowned. Locked. He tried her birthday and it was a no-go. Disappointed , he settled for turning it off completely before returning it to its place and zipping the purse back up.

Robb returned to the bedroom. Sansa was still fast asleep but was now turned on her side facing the window, her flawless back towards him as he carefully deposited the hair in his nightstand before crawling back in to spoon her. His body responded to her bare flesh instantly and he let out a little groan but resisted sliding his hand anywhere but around her waist. There would be plenty of time after she awakened to make love to her again. God knows she would need to be well-rested; but then again, so would he.

Smiling again, he buried his nose into her neck, taking in the scent of her hair, breathing her in and out before he let himself drift off to sleep.

 

*******************

 

Robb stirred as he felt the lithe body against him scoot away while a cool hand carefully removed his arm. He could sense her turning to look at him so he feigned sleep as he moved to lie on his back. Her feet were entwined with his and he sensed her sitting in an upright position, trying to untangle with minimal movement. He could hear a soft sigh as she succeeded in freeing herself and slipped off of the bed. Panic flooded him and then anger when he heard her scampering about. He knew what she was doing as he opened his eyes to half-mast. Through the filter he could see she was groping on the floor for her underwear. She was making a getaway, ready to escape him, trying to sneak out without him waking up.

"Sansa?" He kept his voice soft and level.

"Um. Hi! I thought... I thought you were still asleep." She snaked her panties on and grabbed her bra, fumbling with it. "I - I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're leaving?"

"Um. Well, I - I just - I -" She cautiously padded over and stood by the bed, biting her lip, obviously ashamed, her arms up hiding her breasts. "It's late I need to -"

"Stay." His anger diminished. She was embarrassed. He could try to understand it. After all, she jumps on him in the car as a stranger and then sleeps with him after their first date. Still, he couldn't help but feel insulted. She was ruining a beautiful night and a potentially passion-filled morning with her insecurities.

"Stay? But, it's really late, and I didn't mean to stay, I need to go home. I'm - I'm sure my brother is waiting up for me -"

"I said stay, Sansa." He sat up at the mention of Edric and tensed. "I want you to stay. I'm sure you've spent the night with a man before and your brother was fine with it. He is not your father, after all."

"I don't want you to think I'm some sort of...slut." She turned away from him but he was quick to uncover himself to reach out to grab her arm, pulling her in close enough to clasp both arms around her waist to push her to him on the bed. He had her held tight, her back against his chest, the cleft of her ass up against his hard-on.

"I would never think that of you, Sansa," he muttered into her ear. He could feel her tension as he dragged them both up the bed until his back met with his headboard, resisting the urge to impale her on his cock. "There is nothing wrong with what you've done. What we've done. _Nothing_."

His hand brushed her hair to the side so he could rain kisses along her neck while his other reached down to spread her legs, snaking both of his legs over hers to move them further apart, trapping her. In no time he managed to slip down underneath her skimpy panties to find her clit. Her body relaxed into him and her head lolled back onto his shoulder, even as her thighs tightened. 

"I want to hear you cum for me again, sweetheart." He wanted to hear it, feel it, taste it. "Can you?"

"Y - yes," she breathed. It was the most sensuous consent he had ever heard.

Her body responded readily and her folds swelled, soon slick from her arousal. He couldn't resist sinking two of his fingers inside of her, relishing the warmth and wetness. There were remnants of his previous leavings intermixed with her fresh secretions. She seemed to like his fingers, her breath coming in heavier pants the more he fucked her with them. He meant to draw it out, edge her, make it last, but abandoned the thought when she arched back against him, her hands reaching back to hold onto his neck. She was reaching her peak, her nails unknowingly digging in. It caused the sweetest pain he'd ever felt as he leaned into her, his other hand skimming her ribs before joining his other in giving Sansa's pretty pink cunt dual attention. Fingers rhythmically fucking her and fingers rubbing her now-protruding clit, it was his combined efforts that tipped her over the edge as she cried out, pulsing, a fresh surge of cum saturating him that he knew was even sweeter. Her nails scraped down and forward over his neck, latching into his collarbone as she shook, shivered, gasped. It wasn't enough.

His desire and need was more than he could reign in as he released her from his hold only to turn and push her down into the bed, yanking off her damp panties before diving in to suck her juices from her well. She moaned and clutched at his hair, his ears, his forehead, anything she could.

"I can't - I can't -" she whimpered, her head thrashing from side to side. 

"You can," he muttered against her cunt, licking up and sucking her clit hard for good measure. 

"Cum for me again, my sweet Sansa."

"Why -" she rasped, "Why are you so good to me?"

Words to make him stop for a moment, to break his heart, to anger him, fill him with hate for the ones that tore them apart and love for his beautiful angel.

"Because you deserve it. And more," he growled against her, before delving his tongue full force inside of her.

He could feel her walls clamping down and her breath quickening. He meant to give her another orgasm orally but it wasn't enough now. No, it wasn't nearly enough and he gave in to his own need, his own want as he crawled up and plunged inside of her,making her cry out. She was as fierce as he as long legs wrapped around his waist and arms clung around his neck where the bite of her nails still stung. She had opened her mouth in surprise but his lips found hers and he kissed her hard, passionately, and she returned him kiss for kiss while moving with him in a hard rhythm of need. He could feel him pressing into her folds with every thrust, hitting her center of pleasure just right to take her over the edge. Her climax was a cry into his mouth and he moved faster, deeper, riding out her orgasm while his crashed over him, forcing him to moan out her name against her lips. 

"Say you'll stay," he huffed, staring down at her before adding a gentler amendment. "Please."

Sansa must have been rendered speechless but she nodded. It brought a smile to his lips and she returned it. He marveled at how similar her grin was to his, how the same sparkle seemed to shine in the same blue eyes. Blue to blue, lips to lips, a mirror to love and lust and perfection.  
He would never let her be taken from him again.

 

*******************

 

The pounding woke him up with a start and Sansa as well. She had been lying in his arms, satiated and boneless after they made love for a third time, but their exhausted slumber was abruptly interrupted and Robb jumped from the bed to pull on his long since discarded dress pants, fumbling with with zipper and button. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sansa rising; he stayed a hand in a silent command to have her stay in the bedroom. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was early morning; the blackout curtains offered no indication.

The knocking continued; angry, persistent. Robb wondered if he needed his loaded gun but a glance out of the peephole told him otherwise and he smirked before unlocking the door but not the chained latch, pulling on a questioning face before meeting a pair of icy blue eyes surrounded by a set of furrowed brows and messy black hair.

"Edric Storm -"

"Robb Stark. Is Sansa here?"

"So much for pleasantries. Yes, she is here. Sleeping."

The taller man squared his broad shoulders and exhaled, relief flooding his handsome face. He truly looked distraught but Robb felt nothing but a small thread of satisfaction and an urge to gloat.

"That's good to know. I was worried when she didn't come home at night, and even more concerned when she wasn't in her bed when I went to wake her up for breakfast. I've tried to text and call but she didn't reply. After what happened to her not too long ago I've been -"

"Eddie?" 

Robb turned around to see Sansa back in her dress, her hair a mess. A nervous hand flew up to her neckline and tugged there, her eyes wide. Gritting his teeth and feeling defeated, Robb unlatched the chain and opened the door for Eric to step in, shutting it soundly behind him. Edric didn't advance and his eyes didn't travel around the new surroundings. No, he only had eyes for Sansa and Robb noticed he swallowed hard as Sansa turned towards the couch, locating and jamming her shoes on. That action aggravated him. She was going to leave him on account of her adoptive brother's presence. He knew it.

"Edric, what are you doing here?" She attempted to smooth down her hair and then gave up, twisting it back into a makeshift knot.

"Oh, I don't know, Sansa. I mean, you said you'd probably be home around midnight if all went well, and now it's seven in the morning. You haven't answered my texts or phone calls."

"My phone. I - I didn't hear it go off. I mean, it's in my purse. I -" Sansa faltered and blushed. "I meant to come home earlier."

"Well, I hoped you were still with Robb, but who knew? I ended up calling Mel to get Robb's address, since you weren't answering me. I also have his phone number, which he wasn't answering either."

"My apologies to you, Edric. Sansa and I fell asleep. I am sure she didn't mean to give you any undue stress."

Eric met him square in the eyes before lowering to his neck and then back up again, wincing slightly. Of course. It was no doubt very hard to see another man sporting claw marks from his sister, no doubt made during great sex. Perhaps it was even more difficult to see when jealousy was involved?

"I'm sure. Thanks." He didn't sound sure but Robb didn't care. "Sansa, don't rush on my account. I know you're okay now, so I'll leave. It's just that after what happened, you can't blame me for being a little worried. I mean, hey, at least we're just across the street so -"

"Um, okay Eddie, that's fine," Sansa rushed her words, "I - I need to get my butt to work anyway. Jeyne has a huge order due today."

"You can't stay? I could make you breakfast, maybe drive you to the flower shop?"

"Oh, thank you for the offer, but... I really should go home and shower first." She blushed a deeper red and refused to meet Edric's eyes. "I hope you aren't upset -"

"Of course I'm not upset." He had to lie her once again to soothe her. "I agree with your...brother, after what happened with Ramsay, I would be worried as well, even if I don't think he will be coming around after what I did to him. It doesn't mean it couldn't happen again with someone else. Edric doesn't know me. Maybe that is something we could remedy?"

"Wait - what you did to him?" Eric's voice raised as he looked from him to Sansa, his eyes narrowing. 

"After the beating he took from me I am pretty sure he will be leaving Sansa alone for good. I'd hate to think how things would have gone if I wasn't there to stop him and take Sansa safely home." 

"Um, thank you, Robb, I... I will call you." Sansa hastily threw on her jacket, grabbing her purse and keys. She looked like she was going to cry and instantly Robb was sorry for poking the bear. Not that he knew for sure that Sansa had lied to Edric about that night but now he knew. At the same time resentment grew. She was leaving with Edric. She was making her choice.

Inwardly he seethed but outwardly he smiled, sweeping up her hand to his mouth and planting a chaste kiss to her knuckles while looking at her. Ridiculous and gentlemanly after what the previous night had held for them, but still something to reassure her all the same. She smiled nervously.

"Goodbye, Sansa. Thank you for a lovely evening and I will talk to you soon." He nodded in her adoptive brother's direction, extending a hand. "Edric."

He could feel the reluctance in the man's handshake but it was accepted and firm all the same as Edric shot a decidedly dirty look to Sansa. Oh, to be a fly on the wall for the conversation ahead between brother and sister.

"Goodbye, Robb. Thank you." She squeaked it out and pulled her hand away to rush out the door, Edric trailing behind her. Just before the door closed on them, Robb met a brief cold glance, the clear blue eyes conveying more than Robb cared to know.

Once the door was locked, Robb raced through the apartment to his bedroom, pulling open the curtains just enough to see what he needed to. Sansa didn't need to know about the special glass he had added before he moved in; a pricey but worth it private window, one-sided He could see perfectly out but from the other side all was reflected. He stared down at Sansa, her arms crossed in front of her and Edric beside her, his hands jammed into his pockets. It seemed neither were speaking - not yet, anyway - and Sansa craned her head back and tilted upwards, trying to peer into his window, no doubt.

He smiled, his good faith restored, as his fingers traced down the marks she left on his neck. She may have marked him temporarily with her nails, but she stained him permanently with her passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Edric's POV. Things will start moving, and Edric will be featured more. :)  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcomed!


	10. Runny Eggs, Slightly Burnt Feelings And Bacon

The door clicked behind them and Edric opened his mouth to say something but Sansa flounced on towards the bathroom so he thought better of it and instead headed to the kitchen even though he had a million questions for her and probably 999,999 of them would start an argument.

He tried to busy himself preparing coffee and gathering items out of the fridge to start breakfast. It was a well-known fact that he wasn't much of a cook but he could make a mean breakfast when he wanted to and no doubt Sansa had worked up an appetite for more than just cold cereal or a healthy bran muffin. 

Edric shuddered and blanched while whipping out the frying pan.

The shower turned on and he was relieved. Now he wouldn't have to smell the sex and man scent all over her while she ate with him.

 _Eggs, butter. Orange juice_.

It wasn't like he really cared if Sansa spent the night away but he would have liked a little warning. After all, she was nearly raped by her last beau and this Robb Stark was someone she barely knew. Maybe being an associate of Mel's made him a more trustworthy suitor but it wasn't like Mel was a paragon of goodness and she wasn't the best when it came to whom she associated with. Mel rubbed elbows with artists and designers but it wasn't like the artsy fartsy ones always had a wealth of ethics.

 _Pancakes or waffles? Ready to toast frozen ones worked_. 

Robb Stark. The guy seemed personable enough on first meeting and he seemed to have an instant rapport with Sansa during their first photo shoot working together. Charming and witty and refined, Robb stark knew his way around a camera. Completely respectful, too, but intense. He thought the dude needed to lighten up a bit bit other than that he seemed to be decent. Edric didn't really feel one way or another about him until he asked Sansa out on a date. Still, seeing Sansa flit around giddily with color in her cheeks as she made herself up for the night was a good sight to see after what she had been through. He often wondered how far Ramsay had gone and worried if Sansa was hiding her trauma, but apparently Robb Stark was a good thing for her.

He stayed up as late as he could, hoping she would come home and talk, but of course he was left to restlessly fall asleep on the couch. Morning brought no relief either and he started to panic when he discovered she had not come home at all and did not bother to text him to let him know. After what had happened he would have thought she would be more considerate than that.

 _Sansa always took long showers_.

Sure, waking up Mel (the woman always slept in. Late to bed, late to rise makes a woman very happy in her social life, she always said) was a desperate measure but it was successful one when he was able to procure an address and number for Robb, but no sooner was it out of Mel's groggy voice than his stomach clenched. Right across the street? Sure, Winterfell wasn't a large city by any means, but there were more apartment complexes available; bigger, better, more suited for someone wealthy like Robb Stark. Edric was always suspicious of men. He learned from the best - his father - how an outwardly good man could harbor secrets no one would ever think existed. So why would Robb want a 1970's built apartment? 

The sizzle of the bacon and frying of eggs filled the kitchen.

So Robb was the one who saved Sansa from Ramsay's attack. The man said so himself and Sansa didn't refute it. 

_Robb was Uber guy_.

Sansa fucked Robb in his car before being let off at Jeyne's. Why did she lie?

Edric flipped the bacon and eggs over and searched for plates and utensils to set their small table before pouring orange juice into two cups. No Lucky Charms for him this morning.

It was all too coincidental. Robb intervened with Ramsay. Had sex with Sansa. Shows up at Sansa's photoshoot and has been Mel's editor on her photography. Robb lives right across the street. Robb asks Sansa out on a date -

"Wow."

He turned to see her leaning on the door frame to the kitchen, her hair damp and hanging, no makeup, dressed in a pale pink t-shirt and dark jeans. He always liked her best like this, just Sansa without the bells and whistles. 

"Yeah, well, I took a chance that you are ravenous. What, with the extended date with Mr. Wonderful."

"Eddie -" Her tone was contrite.

"Just sit, Sannie, enjoy before you run off to work."

She swept into her seat, placing her phone next to her plate. He noticed she checked it before setting it face down, her face reflecting disappointment.

Wordlessly he filled her plate and she smiled up at him and he wondered if it was to placate him or tell him thanks. Either way he accepted it and slid into his seat. The bacon got a little too done and the eggs were a little runny, and to him it tasted like sawdust, but Sansa seemed to enjoy it, scarfing everything down. He thought it was a compliment to his cooking until he noted she checked her phone again.

"So what time is work?" He wanted to try to talk about anything other than the obvious.

"Well, Jeyne's order today is pretty heavy. She said to come in as early as I could. I texted her before I got in the shower and said I'd be there when I was done. It's already later than I thought -"

Edric bit his tongue so hard he thought he tasted blood. 

"Ed, are you OK with me talking about Jeyne?" Sansa met his eyes, all concern and unknowing. "I mean -"

"Yeah, it's fine, I told you our breakup was amicable." He shoved some eggs in his mouth."I like Jeyne and I still care about her. She's sweet. I guess I just didn't make the best boyfriend for her. She just took the step I was hesitant on and dumped me."

"It's just awkward. My best friend and my brother. I mean, I said I was OK with it from the start but now that's it's ended I don't know how to act. Especially since Jeyne is already seeing that Theon guy."

"Jeyne told me." His words were more curt than he thought. "Besides, let's not waste time talking about a failed romantic relationship when we can talk about the one that is developing."

"There's not much to say." She took a swig of orange juice and dragged her eyes from him."We had a nice time and I think we will be going on a second date -"

"You mean third."

"Um, no, I -"

"Sansa, I think fucking him in his car can be considered a first date."

Her fork tinked onto the plate as she gently laid it down, her eyes concentrating on it like it was an interesting piece of art.

"I was going to tell you," she said quietly. "When the time was right I was going to sit you down and explain what really happened and why I didn't tell you everything at first."

"Oh, I think I have it all figured out. So, Ramsay tried to rape you in his car at the park." She winced but he continued. "Along comes a stranger just in the nick of time to save you. He beats the shit out of your attacker and offers to drive you home. You find him such a fine specimen of a man you fuck him in his car before he drops you off. You give him a fake name and Jeyne's address to protect yourself. Lo and behold, you run into him when we discover he is an associate of Mel's. So you agree to go fuck him again but still refuse to tell me the truth of it all because... of.. what, exactly?"

"I - I don't know." He knew it was an honest answer but he glared at her all the same. "I guess I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I thought that the first time was only a one-time thing, and I just - "

"Whatever. I would hope you could tell me the truth, Sansa. I mean, isn't it bad enough you had me waiting up all night for you? And this morning I had to call Mel sounding like an obsessive freak because I hadn't heard from you? Don't you think I worry even more now considering what Ramsay did?"

"I'm not a little girl. You don't need to take care of me."

"No, I suppose Robb did that."

"Edric!" She hissed, starting to get up from the table.

"Wait." He leaned over and flashed a hand over hers. "Sit, please. I was out of line. I don't want to fight. I was just worried, that's all. You can't blame me. Robb is a refined, respectable man. He was actually quite decent when I banged on his door. And you apparently had a - well, a good time." He grimaced, not wanting to imagine her good time.

Sansa sat back down but yanked her hand away from his.

"I'm sorry you were worried, Eddie, but you aren't Father!" Her tone was angry, her words meant to hurt.

"Thank God for that." He didn't take the bait, knowing full well if he did they would dissolve into fighting and Sansa always won in their fights. "Speaking of Father, I received a call from his lawyer right after you left for your date. Apparently being cut out of the will isn't exactly true. We are both bequeathed the land in Godswood."

"What?" Her anger dissolved and shock replaced her emotions. "Why? I mean, are you sure? I haven't been to Godswood since I left home."

"Um, well, apparently it went to a distant cousin, the only relative left to Father's side, but he didn't want it so it goes to next of kin, and as the cousin has no children, it's ours. I don't know the details but I need to meet up with the lawyer and go over the legalities. Something I have no clue about."

"It was passed to you, you mean. Not me." 

"It is ours."

"No. You might have been a disappointment to him but he despised me."

There was a quiver in her voice as she checked her phone again. He wanted to protest her statement. If anything, Father despised him. It was their mother that resented Sansa as she blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Their mother hated her for her youth and beauty but their father always seemed to dote on her...when he was ever around. He had fond memories of the family land in Godswood; acres upon acres of forestry complete with a lake and a log cabin with all the amenities. Growing up, he and Sansa loved the trips, a chance to escape their parents' watchful eyes and explore deep in the woods, swim in the lake. Then when he he was kicked out of the house it was a place to secretly meet Sansa, a mere twenty minute drive south of the city. Father never visited there after Mother died and it was all but abandoned. Now, it was theirs to do with as they wanted.

"It doesn't matter. If it is in my name only I can remedy that. It's ours, Sannie. We have some great memories from being there together."

Sansa met his eyes, her eyes so blue but so much darker than his own, and she bit her lip before looking quickly away. A slow blush crept up into her cheeks. It was a moment, only a moment, but Edric realized his mistake, even if he didn't mean to make it. He tried to pass the gaffe over as quickly as he could.

"I'd like you to come with me. I've made an appointment for next Tuesday and took the time off from work." He cleared his throat, masking his tension by just moving on."If all else fails, we could sell the property. I am sure it would make us millions."

"I don't want anything from Father." 

"Look at it this way. The property has been in the family for centuries. It isn't Father's land, per se, it's been passed down from generation to generation. Technically we are all that's left of the Storms, unless we decide to have kids. Accepting and then selling it wouldn't compromise our principles."

"Money means nothing to me." She spoke softly and for a moment her eyes met his again, before dragging lower as if she were staring into his neck. It made him self-aware, uneasy, and selective memories flashed in his head. Unspoken things shut away forever, never to be addressed.

"Yeah, I suppose if Robb Stark was broke as hell, you'd still want to fuck him," he purposely baited, rolling his eyes before he could help himself.

"Yes I would!" She jumped up then, a trembling hand swiping up her phone.

 _Good, Sansa_ , he thought. _Go with that. Better to start fighting than to think about the past. The guilt. The shame. We never talk about it, never talk about it. Just like that morning as adults. We never will talk about it and that is how we deal with it_.

"Sansa -"

"Really, you just can't help yourself. Always making rude comments or japes over anyone I date. Hell, look at how badly you razzed Aegon, and I was engaged to him! Right. Of course I'm with Robb because he's got some money. It couldn't possibly be because I actually want my boyfriend for who he is and not what's in his wallet?"

"Boyfriend? You've had one date."

"By your account, two!"

"Two dates a boyfriend does not make."

"Oh shut up!" She threw her arms up in exasperation."I don't harass you about the girl choices you've made. Aside from Jeyne, they've all been fine pieces of work -"

"No, your stony silence and ignoring they existed always told me enough about what you thought. At least not all of my dates were loaded -"

"No, but they probably loaded up on STD's!" 

"Yeah, well, at least I wore a condom every time I fucked them. Did you have Mr. Stark Uber Guy Hot Photographer Rescue Hero slip one on? Oh wait, I'm pretty sure that Plan B hidden in the trash wasn't from one of my fucks."

"Just shut the hell up, Edric! Look, I'm sorry I lied to you about Robb rescuing me and I am sorry I didn't text you a play-by-play on my whereabouts last night. But just quit being an ass!" She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Thanks for breakfast but I need to go. Jeyne's relying on me -"

Her phone buzzed and she immediately answered it, her argumentative state completely gone and a huge smile spreading on her face. She afforded him a furtive glance before turning her back and walking away. His whole body tensed as he listen to Sansa's voice turning dreamy, thanking her new lover for a wonderful time, knowing the smile was not meant for him.


	11. Late Once More

"I'm so sorry!"

Sansa rushed into the shop, sprinting past a vast array of lilies and lilacs being assembled into a grand centerpiece by Jeyne. Sprinting into the back room, she flung her purse down and shrugged off her raincoat. before racing back out to face her friend, guilt and apology splashed all over her face. 

"Am I fired?"

Jeyne raised her brown eyes to glance at her while her mouth turned down at the corners. It was only for a second before she returned to concentrate on the task at hand.

"If you weren't my best friend I would say yes. But you are my best friend and I desperately need you...so, no."

"God, Jeyne, I just... please let me make it up to you." Sansa immediately began building her own arrangement. "I just -"

"Yes, let me guess. You overslept because you and Robb went out to such-and-such-place, then went back to his place to make wild hot whoopie all night. You were just so exhausted you didn't hear your alarm go off on your phone, and of course Robb slept through it too because you worse his ass out as well. Am I close?"

Sansa bit her lip and wished her hair wasn't drawn back in a ponytail so she could hide her face with it as she nodded. 

"Well, color me shocked. I mean, it's the same story you've given me every day over the past several weeks. Which I get it, it's a new relationship and Robb is the god of everything and the sex is amazing. I've let it slide, San, but we need to have this done for the afternoon wedding. You knew we had to do this as close to the ceremony as possible. The Karstarks demanded the freshest arrangements, and with the money they spent we need to deliver the finest product. They have a lot of sway in this town and it's good for business."

Her stomach clenched as Jeyne reprimanded her. It felt odd to be chastised by the most passive person Sansa had ever met and it stung. The sensation was almost like when Mother used to scream at her for the littlest things and she felt cowed, defeated.

"I said I was sorry," she offered lamely. 

"I know." Jeyne sighed as she strategically placed a lily. "I'm sorry, too, San. I've just been so stressed lately and if I snapped at you, I take it back. I'm happy you're happy, you know?"

"Well, what about you? You're in a new relationship too, with Theon. Surely the shine isn't off the apple just yet?" She knew she was diverting Jeyne from the issue of her tardiness but it worked.

"I - I'm still seeing Theon." Jeyne placed a fine bunch of lilacs and turned away, wiping her hands on her mint green apron while walking behind the cash register counter."Now where did I put that silk ribbon?"

"Maybe we should use the white and purple lace instead of ribbon. It would look more romantic, more feminine, more bridal." Sansa couldn't help but smile wistfully at her arrangement.She loved devising creations for weddings, often dreaming of how she would want hers to look like. Frothy and girly and dreamy, like a fairy tale. Yet with each passing year she wondered if she would ever get to that point. She nearly did with Aegon, but something went wrong and she couldn't quite place a finger on it, but she knew she couldn't imagine him standing at the altar waiting for her to float down the aisle in her satin and tulle gown. Maybe that's why they never made it that far.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be making arrangements for your own ceremony soon." Jeyne returned with spools of white and lilac-colored lace. "I mean, you live with him anyway. Make him put a ring on it."

"Jeyne! It's only been a few weeks!" She tried to sound indignant but failed as she pictured her new husband Robb lying in bed naked waiting for her to join him in her sexy wedding night negligee. Incredible sex every night for the rest of her life with Robb Stark sounded more than amazing. "Besides, I don't live with him."

"When's the last time you slept in your own bed?" 

"So what about you and Theon? Don't tell me you haven't had some sexy sleepovers!" Sansa once again wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction as a pang of guilt struck her. Guilt for what, though? 

"I guess I don't feel like Theon is sleepover material. Not yet, anyway. We are taking it slow."

"You haven't slept with him yet?" Sansa was incredulous. "I mean, you couldn't break it off fast enough with my brother to go out with this guy, and you haven't done it yet?" She realized her tone was accusatory and she bit her lip, focusing on her task. She had no right to get lippy when she's been late to work every day for a couple of weeks and hasn't gotten fired yet out of the goodness of Jeyne's heart.

"Of course I slept with him!" Jeyne tied a pretty delicate bow with viciousness even as her voice remained quiet. "Let's just say there's room for improvement and he's not much of a cuddler."

Sansa couldn't help but giggle and throw a rejected lily at her friend.

"No, I'm serious, Sansa. I mean, Theon is fun to hang out with but he's kind of selfish in bed. He can go the distance like it's a marathon but he doesn't slow down to drink any water, if you get my drift, and afterwards he just... rolls over and passes out." Jeyne sighed. "I can't believe I left Edric for him. I kind of feel bad now."

"There's no reason to feel bad about Edric," Sansa said a little too quickly. "I mean, you said Edric wasn't really moving the relationship forward any."

"No, he wasn't and I thought it best to let him go, and he wasn't exactly crushed over it. " Jeyne bent her head so Sansa couldn't see her expression. "But things have changed now and maybe I regret ending it so hastily with Edric."

"Things have changed? Like what?"

Jeyne's muddy eyes lifted but they were blank before she turned away.

"Nothing."

"Oh, you mean how Theon isn't your knight in shining armor now?" Sansa frowned, slamming her scissors on the table. "Maybe you should just be honest with Theon, tell him he sucks in the sack and give him some pointers."

"Oh, like you do with Robb? Please, Sansa, you can't say boo to a goose let alone tell a man what you want sexually."

"I don't have to tell Robb anything. He's amazing in bed." She didn't mean to gloat, she really didn't, but it was true. When she wasn't working or going out with him they were sequestered in his bed. He was passionate and intense, so serious and hot and determined to pleasure her. So demanding in his need to keep her cumming -

"Yeah, so was Edric." Jeyne turned, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Best I've ever had, actually. Patient, thoughtful. Considerate. You know, every woman has a song in her head about any lover she's had. I think of that one old ass song, you know, where she sings about a slow hand and an easy touch. That's Edric through and through. Theon is more like... You're So Vain or something."

Normally Sansa would make retching noises and plug her ears with her fingers, but for some reason the taunt affected her in a new way as she fell silent, working rapidly. She never liked Jeyne talking about Edric in an intimate way but she suddenly felt curious. Maybe deep down she wanted to know what it was about Eric that the girls loved so much. Well, she loved him of course, and could see the charm and humor he possessed; he was always respectful to the women he banged, even the skanks in bars he'd bring home. She wondered if he ever said they were beautiful and meant it. Edric never said anything that wasn't sincere -

" _I mean it, Sannie. You're beautiful and you have a beautiful heart. Any boy not able to see that will get his ass kicked by me." He thumbed away her tears as gently as the breeze carrying across the lake_.

" _You think I'm pretty? Brothers aren't supposed to think their sisters are pretty, Eddie." She felt a sensation of happiness floating through her body even as she protested. Mother would say pride in compliments was only evil vanity but she was secretly pleased. It felt good, sitting so close to him on the bank of the lake, his shoulders touching hers in the moonlight. There was nothing wrong with feeling good and happy, when only moments earlier she confessed her heartbreak over how mean Joff was to her at school_.

" _Nah, I didn't say you were pretty, Sannie. I said you were beautiful." He turned to face her, his fishing pole forgotten. His eyes seemed to sparkle like the lake reflecting the moonlight. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I can think it all I want. I mean, I don't just think it, I know it." He reached his hand out to cup her cheek, a small smile on his lips. It was feather light but she leaned into it, his touch the most reassuring and wonderful feeling that somehow made her heart beat faster, but it was nothing compared to when his soft lips touched against her own. She knew he was only comforting her but something coursed through her whole body as she let her hands reach up to his neck _-__

____

"Sansa?"

____

"Um." She swallowed hard, avoiding Jeyne's eyes, focusing back on the present time. The past needed to stay past.

____

"I said I'm sorry. It was uncalled for. I've just been stressed out lately, you know? Business is booming and my co-worker is showing up late and absent-minded. Can you please try to be on time from now on?" Sansa met her friend's pleading eyes. Of course Jeyne would turn it around to make things her own fault. She was so much like herself it was scary, but then again maybe that's why they got along so well since they were kids. She smiled and met her eyes.

____

"Sure. I mean, of course. I mean, I've been kind of tired lately. Robb always has something for us to do. Not just that, Jeyne!" She noticed the smirk. "I mean, he's been photographing me like crazy, wanting to have a exhibit at the art gallery next month. I don't think he cooks. We've been to a different posh restaurant each night and, well, we get home and -"

____

"You mean you go to his place. Sansa, when have you been home? I mean, to see Edric?"

____

"God, Jeyne, he's my brother not my...father. He's a grown man and probably enjoys having the place to himself. Now he can bring a date home without worrying about his little sister ruining the mood." 

____

"I guess you're right." Jeyne surveyed her work of art and then glanced over to the half-finished one. "So after we drop these fluff pieces off, do you want to grab a coffee?"

____

"No, sorry." Sansa snipped some straggling pieces."Robb is picking me up for a picnic at the park -"

____

"You've really fallen for this guy, haven't you?" Jeyne grabbed a cardboard box off to the side of the table and walked over to the refrigerated showcase. The corsages and boutonnieres were made earlier and stored on display. "You're spending every waking - and sleeping - moment with this one. Not even Aegon had such devotion from you."

____

"You forget, Aegon was always too busy for me. Or away on business trips more often than not. Robb is just making me a priority. It's kind of nice to have someone so attentive."

____

"Sure. I mean, as long as you don't forget your friends."

____

Jeyne's back was to her as she stacked the packaged flowers in the box and Sansa's brow furrowed as she fussed with finishing the arrangement. There was really nothing to be said so she worked in silence and Jeyne didn't seem to want to carry a conversation. Besides Edric, Jeyne was the only one she could hang out with in complete silence and be comfortable with it. Everyone else got nervous or forced chatter. Still, her mind worked overtime. She and Robb were officially a couple now. It's only been a couple of weeks since they had that talk. One night after a sinful amount of Italian food and passionate lovemaking, he had told her he didn't want to see anyone else and she happily said the same. Everything was so perfect with him, like a dream. It wasn't that she was neglecting everyone else, it was just that Robb kept her so busy -

____

"Hey, I have an idea, San." Jeyne walked over to survey the final product and she nodded approval. "Why don't we get together? You, me, Robb, Edric, Theon? Just hang out, maybe go out for dinner? I mean, just all casual or whatever. Edric can bring a friend if he feels like a third wheel. You've never really talked much to Theon nor I with Robb, we've just seen each others' boyfriends in the shop. Plus you've said that Edric and Robb didn't seem to hit it off so well, maybe they need to just hang out in a group?"

____

"Oh, I don't know, Jeyne. I mean -"

____

"Oh come on, it's one night. It could be fun."

____

Sansa hesitated, suspicious that Jeyne just wanted an excuse to see Edric and test the waters to see if he would take her back without having to address it one-on-one. Still, it would be nice to have her brother and her boyfriend get to know each other better. They hadn't seen each other since Edric showed up at Robb's doorstep looking for her and she was sure neither men enjoyed that. With Robb now firmly planted by her side as her boyfriend, it made sense for her to want to see them getting along. 

____

"I'll swing it by Robb. Maybe a dinner and some drinks would be nice. Braavos comes to mind. High end with private dining areas. Maybe Robb can get reservations."

____

"Oh, something fancy. I'd have to knock the dust off of my little black dress." Jeyne surprised her by walking over to give her a hug. "I just miss my BFF. And I'd like to get to know your handsome hunk of a boyfriend."

____

"I know you'll approve." She hugged back until Jeyne released her. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me, Jeyne."

____

"I could argue with you on that statement but I won't. You wouldn't listen anyway. Come on, San, let's get everything finished and loaded so we can get done early and call it a day. Maybe the rain will stop long enough for Miss Karstark to have the wedding of her dreams. But, I suppose if you're marrying the one you love, a little rain won't stop the happiness."

____

Jeyne was right. Rain definitely wouldn't stop her from enjoying her wedding day to the man she loved, if that time ever came. Who knows, maybe Robb is the one. She's never felt so overwhelmed with someone like this, and it seemed like fate, how he came into her life and how she ended up in his arms. She could not ask for more, really, except she knew she wanted Robb and her brother to get along. Maybe even become friends. 

____

Ignoring Jeyne's suggestion to finish and load up, Sansa walked into the backroom to call Robb and suggest the dinner party.

____


End file.
